Always Stay Beside Me
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH 12 update!..Pembalasan Jung Yunho terus bergulir dan intrik cinta pun bergejolak... kwkwkwkw... Jung Yunho yang kaya raya dan sombong itu bangkrut?. OMO! Adakah yang bersedia memberinya tempat tinggal dan makan gratis(?). Yunjae, Kim Hyun joong and OC/BL/DLDR/RNR
1. Prolog

ALWAYS STAY BESIDE ME

Summary

Jung YUnho yang kaya raya dan sombong itu bangkrut?. OMO! Adakah yang berseddia memberinya tempat tinggal dan makan gratis(?).

Yunjae, Kim Hyun joong and OC/BL/DLDR/RNR

PROLOG

"YAK!. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian masuk ke ruanganku?"

"Joseonghamnida. Ayah anda telah berhutang begitu banyak pada Boss kami. Jadi kami akan menyita semua asset keluarga anda. Jangan mempersulit kami"

"Andwae! Pergi! Khaaa!"

BRAK

"Aku bersedia menampungmu dirumahku"

"Jeongmalyeoo?"

"tapi ada syarat"

"ige mwoya?"

"Kau harus bangun jam 3 pagi untuk mengupas bawang-"

"Mwo"

"jam 5 pagi mengantar susu dan Koran"

"Yak!"

"jam 8 pagi, ikut aku ke restoran untuk melamar kerja menjadi waitress"

"MI-"

"Pulang kerja jam 10 malam, dan dilarang protes"

"hah?"

"Ahhh, jangan lupa!. Bersihkan rumah dan rapikan barang-barangmusebelum berangkat kerja. Hahahahahaaa"

"Mi- Micheosseoo?"

"Dengar baik-baik!. Aku akan membongkar semua kebusukanmu dan ayahmu. Camkan itu!"

"Heh!. Tak ada hubungannya denganku. Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam urusan kau dan ayahku. Karena aku, TIDAK PEDULI"

"BRENGSEK!"

"BABOO"

"Yak! Jung Yunho!. Ini kolormu kan?, kenapa bisa ada di pakaian kotor- kuuu?. OMO! Hyun Joong?. AAARRRGGGHHHH"

"Jongie?, kau tinggal disini?"

"Huweeeeee kenapa kau tidak mau pergi dari sini? Kau sudah membuatku sial sekarang. Huweeeeeeeeee"

"siapa yang mau tinggal disini?. Sadarlah, kau yang menampungku"

"Tapi aku sudah mengusirmu, jadi pergilah, ne?"

"Shireo!. Berhenti merengek. Aku mau tidur"

"Aigoooo- a- huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee huks huks huks"

"Tetaplah disisiku"

"Aku akan selalu disisimu"

"Saranghae"

"Nadooo"

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _ adakah yang tertarik dengan cerita ini?. Xixixixixieeeeeeeeeeeee _-"? Weleeehhh weleeeeehhhhhh.


	2. Chapter 1

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun**

**Harabeoji Jung**

**Chapter 1**

Wooooooowwwww!. Seorang namja tampan dengan mata musang, ber- heart lips, wajah kecil, manly dengan tubuh tegapnya dan jangan lupakan bahwa namja keren kita ini adalah calon direktur dalam pusat pemasaran JUNG CORPORATION. Ini dia JUNG YUNHO.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Yah begitulah kira-kira tayangan dam beberapa station TV swasta seantero SEOUL. Semua bertepuk tangan dan mengelu-elukan kesuksesan seorang JUNG YUNHO yang sudah menjadi seorang wakil direktur di perusahaan kakeknya di usia 28 tahun. Aigooooo….. jika kau ada disekitarnya, kau akan muntah bahkan pingsan melihat kerumunan para yeoja dan namja-namja uke yang mengidolakan seorang JUNG YUNHO.

'Jung Yunho, benarkah anda baru berusia 28 tahun?'

'ne'

'waaahhhh…. Ku dengar kau akan segera menikah dan menjadi direktur di JUNG CORP?'

'ne'

KLIP (suara TV dimatikan)

"Aiiiiggggoooooooo bukankah kemarin aku melamar kerja disana?" Kim Jaejoong tampak kaget setelah menyaksikan acara reality show yang menayangkan wajah dan profil dari calon direktur baru di perusahaannya. "Ahhh….. aku harap aku diterima disana. Aminnnn"

"Amiiinnn" jawab temannya yang memang telah lama bekerja disalah satu cabang perusahaan JUNG CORP itu.

"Suieee~~~~ apa aku akan diterima?"

"tenang hyeong, kau kan lulusan dari Universitas terkenal. Walaupun ijazahmu tidak ada. Heeee" senyum Junsu tak enak.

"Aiiisssshhh…. Kau tau kan aku tak ada ijazah itu karna aku dikeluarkan dari Universitas tempatku mendapat beasiswa itu. Aku difitnah Suuuuuiieeeeee~~~. Dan aku akan membalas perbuatan wanita gila itu. Tunggu saja" geram Jaejoong.

"Ara..araaaaasseeeooo. Direktur kami akan menerimamu karna kau itu pintar. Geuraechi?"

"Ahhh… semoga sajaaa. Kalau tidak, hutangku akan semakin menumpuk padamu Suieee. Heee"

"Yak!. Pokoknya kau harus diterima. Uangku bisa limit jika kau pinjam terus hyeooong"

Terjadilah keributan yang menyangkut kehidupan pribadi namja cantik dan namja manis itu sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya kalian melewatkan berita yang menayangkan pembicaraan terpenting dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Bukankah besok adalah upacara pengangkatan jabatanmu?" oceh presenter itu, membuat Yunho semakin malas menghadiri acara tidak penting menurutnya ini.

"Ne" jawabnya tetap singkat.

"Ku dengar, setelah anda resmi menjadi Direktur, anda akan memberi peraturan-peraturan baru untuk para pegawai. Apa itu benar?"

"Ne. jika aku menjadi Direktur, maka pegawai yang tidak lulus Universitas dan bekerja kurang dari 5 tahun, maka mereka akan kupecat. Dan untuk para pekerja baru, kalian HARUS berasal dari Universitas yang baik dan LULUS dengan nilai terbaik. Aku akan membaca dengan teliti IJAZAH yang kalian miliki"

"OMOOO! Ku rasa akan ada banyak pekerja anda yang di PHK, ne?" ringis presenter itu saat mendengar Yunho bicara begitu tajam. Dan hanya disambut seringai mengerikan seorang Jung Yunho.

'makanya, jangan memancingku bicara panjang lebar' batin Yunho.

.

.

.

Pesta penyambutan Direktur baru telah selesai. Dan Jung Yunho telah menjabat sebagai seorang Direktur. Kini dia duduk manis dikursi barunya. Dengan Nam Tag di mejanya bertuliskan "Direktur Jung Yunho". Sepertinya Direktur baru kita ini sedang diatas angin eoh?.

Oh ya, kalian harus tahu, Jung Yunho ini adalah anak Yatim Piatu. Eomma dan Appanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat dia berumur 10 tahun. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan sang kakek, Yunho masih berusaha menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan itu. Yang membuat Yunho rela mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu itu adalah kenyataan bahwa mayat eommanya yang hingga sekarang belum ditemukan. Yunho yakin ini bukanlah kecelakaan biasa.

Ditempat lain. Kim Hyuna yang merupakan anak kedua dari Jung Harabeoji, atau kakek Yunho dan Kim Hyun joong anak dari Kim Hyuna. Kim Hyuna menikah dengan pria bermarga Kim, makanya marganya berubah. Sepertinya telah terjadi perdebatan yang sangat panas antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Appa, bagaimana mungkin kau menyerahkan perusahaan ini pada Jung Yunho?. Kau benar-benar melupakan Hyun joong sebagai cucumu?" geram waanita paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik dan elegan itu.

"Hyuna ah, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan cucuku yang baik hati itu?. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri, kalau Hyun Joong sendiri yang menolak menjadi Direktur jika wakilnya Yunho?. Aku hanya ingin proses pensiunanku dipercepat" tutur Harabeoji Jung lembut, karna sekeras apapun wanita didepannya itu, tetap saja itu gadis kecilnya yang cantik.

"Apppa~~~. Kalau begitu, kenapa tak kau serahkan pada suamiku saja?. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho yang hanya tahu main-main itu bisa mengurus perusahaan ini?" rengeknya sarkastik memaksa, euuuhhhh.

"Tenanglah, Appa sudah merencanakan semuanya sebaik mungkin. Kau diam dan duduk menikmati hasilnya saja. Ara?"

"Mwo?" wanita itu shock berat mendengar penuturan appa nya itu. Sedangkan Harabeoji Jung hanya senyum-senyum gaje.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaaaa… aku ditolak juga. Sialan Direktur baru itu benar-benar. Aiiisssssss sinca" amuk seorang pelamar kerja.

"Ka- kau juga ditolak?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut pada pelamar kerja itu.

"Geuraaaee hiks hiks"

'Omoooo… mereka yang lulus dengan ijazah lengkap saja ditolak. Apalagi aku?. Tapi, aku harus tetap semangat. Jaejoong Hwaiting' batin Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriak suruhan direktur baru itu.

"Ne?"

"Giliranmu"

"Ye"

Dengan penuh percaya diri Jaejoong memasuki ruang eksekusi pegawai itu. Langkahnya tak lagi gentar sedikitpun. Dia sepertinya sangat yakin akan diterima. Hyaaaaaa…. Jeongmal?, hati-hati dengan pikiranmu Kim Jaejoong. Semoga setelah ini kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kau?" tunjuk Yunho dingin dengan posisi duduknya dikursi.

"Ye?" senyum Jaejoong semanis mungkin yang berdiri didepan meja sang direktur.

"Mana Ijazah Kuliah mu?" tanya Yunho langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Mian, aku tidak punya Ijazah Kuliah. Tapi, aku yakin aku bisa memajukan perusahaan ini bersama anda Pak Jung. Kau boleh mentraining ku dulu kalau kau mau" jawab Jaejoong tegas. Dan tanpa disadarinya, jawabannya itu membuat assistant-assistant diruangan itu menahan tawa, dan membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Aigooo… kau tidak lulus" seru Yunho.

"MWO?. Wa- WAEyo?" Jaejoong kaget bukan main.

"Kau tuli?, kau ditolak!"

"Changkeuman. Waeyo?"

"makanya, baca pengumuman untuk pelamar dulu sebelum mendaftar. Apa-apa an kau yang tak kuliah itumendaftar disini? Ckckck" decak Yunho meremehkan, membuat para assistant nya tak tega pada Jaejoong.

"Chogi, saya kuliah di luar negri, tapi saya tak punya cukup uang untuk melanjutkan, karna saya mendapat beasiswa lalu beasiswa saya dihentikan ditengah jalan" jelas Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang mengarang cerita ya?. DAEBAK. Pembohong sepertimu lebih baik segera keluar dari ruanganku" sinis Yunho.

"Yak!. Aku bukan pembohong"

"I Don't Care"

"ara… Mungkin omonganku tidak masuk diakal, hajimaann.."

"kau mau curhat?" tanya Yunho, yang membuat kikikan para assistant nya semakin mengeras.

"aku sungguh-sungguh dari-"

"Omoooo…. Khaaa… JIGEUM!" usir Yunho sambil meminta assistant nya menyeret Jaejoong keluar.

"Changkeumaaan!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Waeeee?" kesal Yunho.

"Ne, kau boleh tidak menerimaku. Hajiman, say sorry to me, first. Marebwa!" Jaejoong meradang.

"Micheo!. Shireo!. Aku tidak mau" tantang Yunho.

"kalau begitu aku tidak akan keluar"

"Yak!. cepat seret yeoja gila ini!" seru Yunho pada para assistant nya.

"Mwo?. Yak! kau bilang aku pembohong, lalu gila, sekarang kau bilang aku YEOJA?. Micheseo? Aku namja" Jaejoong bersiap-siap menyerang Yunho tapi, buru-buru ditahan assistant Yunho.

"Ck ck ck. Terus saja berbohong. Aku ini tidak buta" geram Yunho dengan posisi nya yang mulai berubah.

"YAK! Kau memang buta!"

"MWO? Sinca"

"aku tidak terima penghinaan ini Direktur bodoh. Ku pastikan kau akan dapat balasannya. Direktur baru saja sudah sombong. Kupastikan kau tidak akan bertahan lama diposisi ini. Kau akan me- Yak Yak Yak ! lepaskan aku! YAK!"

BRUK

"Awwww" Jaejoong memegang pantatnya yang menghantam lantai.

"Josonghamnida noona" bungkuk assistant Yunho yang menyeretnya keluar. Lalu secepat kilat menutup pintu ruangan Yunho.

"Ku pastikan kau akan menyesal karna menolakku DIREKTUR BODOH!" teriak Jaejoong membahana ke seluruh penjuru lantai 8 perusahaan itu.

Kim Hyuna dan Harabeoji Jung yang ada disana untuk mendatangi keponakannya itu sampai menutup telinga. Keduanya geleng-geleng kepala saat Jaejoong melewati semua pelamar dan berhenti didepan mereka berdua.

"Harabeoji, ku ingatkan kau. Kalau kau tidak ingin mati mendadak, lebih baik jangan masuk ke ruangan Direktur Bodoh itu, ne?" Jaejoong menasehati Harabeoji Jung, sontak para pegawai disana kaget dengan kelakuan Jaejoong, tak sedikit juga yang tertawa, terutama pelamar disana. "Dan kau!" tunjuknya pada Hyuna.

"Omo!" pekiknya pelan melihat telunjuk Jaejoong hampir mengenai hidung nya.

"Dia tidak terima YEOJA" sinis Jaejoong, lalu meninggalkan lantai 8 itu. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tau kalau mereka berdua orang penting di perusahaan ini.

Harabeoji Jung dan Hyuna langsung menyambangi ruangan Yunho yang membuat masalah dengan para pelamar dan pegawai yang di PHK itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Yunho nekat mem-PHK pegawai-pegawai setia perusahaan yang dudlunya tak mementingkan ijazah. Asalkan mereka mampu bekerja keras.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka kasar oleh Harabeoji Jung. Yunho yang melihat Harabeoji dan Ahjumma nya itu hanya senyum-senyum gaje. Para assistant segera diminta keluar ruangan. Sebelum di usir pastinya. Hmmmm.

"Harabeojiiiiiiiiiii" Yunho berlari memeluk sang kakek.

"Fiiiuuuhhhh" Hyuna menghela nafas panjang, gerah melihat tingkah keponakannya itu. Yunho yang tau kalau Ahjumma nya tak menyukainya, hanya menoleh tak rela(?). malas banget daaaaahhhh.

"Yunho, berani-berani nya kau memecat pegawai terbaik ku" geram sang kakek.

"Aiiisssshhhh.. mereka tidak berguna lagi. mereka juga sudah tua. Harabeoji saja sudah pensiun, kenapa mereka tidak?" tantang Yunho.

"OmO!. Gara-gara kelakuanmu, banyak client yang memutuskan hubungan kerja dengan perusahaan kita. Kalau sudah begini, kau mau kerja dengan siapa?. Hantu?" sinis Hyuna.

"May be" jawab Yunho santai, lalu duduk di sofa.

PLAK

"Yak, appo~~~" ringisnya saat kepala nya menjadi pendaratan pesawat 5 jari kakeknya.

"kita akan bangkrut Jung Yunho. Terlebih kita tak bisa terus melunasi hutang-hutang Appa mu-"

"Mwo?. Hutang Appa?" potong Yunho.

"Ye, kalau sampai kita bangkrut, maka kau harus melunasi hutang-hutan Appa mu sendiri. Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, jangan pernah coba-coba menginjakkan kaki-mu ke mansion kita, karna kau akan menemukan mayatku tepat di depan rumah" ancam Harabeoji Jung.

"Mwo?. Aiiissssshhhhhh ku pastikan itu tak akan terjadi" yakin Yunho.

"Aigooo…. Kau akan menyesal Jung Yunho" sinis Hyuna dengan nada mengancam.

"I Don't Care" ketus Yunho. Tak melihat seringai di wajah sang kakek. 'Yunho, miaanhae. Ini semua untukmu. Harabeoji ingin kau mengerti perasaan mereka yang kau pecat. Jadi, jangan marah jika kau jadi miskin' batin Harabeoji Jung.

"Araa… kami pamit dulu Direktur Jung yang terhormat" pamit Hyuna dengan nada yang menantang.

"gomawo Ahjumma yang cantik"

BRAK

Pintu ruangan itu mungkin akan hancur sebentar lagi. hari ini sang pintu bekerja keras menahan sakit. Semenjak tadi pagi, selalu saja pintu itu dibanting. Ck ck ck.

"Dia pikir aku takut dengan wajh menantangnya itu?. Euuhhh dasar Ahjumma jelek. Xixixixixieeee"

Sementara itu, diluar ruangan.

"uhuukk uhuukkk" Hyuna tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Gwaencanaaa?" khawatir Harabeoji Jung, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya.

"Aiissshhh, anak itu pasti sedang mengumpatku Appa" tunjuk Hyuna kesal ke pintu ruangan Yunho.

"Aigooo… berhenti bertengkar dengar anak itu. Ingat umurmu" seru Harabeoji Jung.

"Aissshhh ara ara" kesal Hyuna yang berjalan mendahului Harabeoji Jung dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak.

"apa salahku Tuhan, hingga anak perempuan dan Yunho cucu sulung ku bringas begitu?. Ahhhh kenapa sifat Hyun Joong anak Hyuna malah mirip denganmu Jung ji hoon? Ck ck ck" heran Harabeoji Jung merenungi nasibnya, mengenang anak sulungnya yang sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menelusuri jalan Seoul dari perusahaan menuju rumahnya. Walaupun jauh, tapi dia memang tidak mewajibkan dirinya bersepeda, apalagi bermotor. Hari yang mengesalkan untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong, ne?. dia terus saja mengumpati Direktur Bodoh itu, tanpa sadar ada bahaya mengancam.

TIIINNGGG

Dahi Jaejoong yang terhormat menghantam tiang lampu jalan pemirsa-pemirsaaaahhhh. Pusing tujuh keliling, berasa melihat bintang berputar-putar di sekitar kepalanya dan BRUK.

'Tunggu, kenapa tubuhku tidak menyentuh bata jalanan?' batin Jaejoong dengan setengah mata yang terbuka.

"Noona!, Gwaencanayooo?. Noona!" seorang namja yang menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tak menyentuh bata tepi jalan yang keras. Bisa bocor kepala yeoja- uppsss namja cantik itu.

'Oh mmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy. Apa dia malaikat?. Kyeopta' seketika itu juga Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri.

"Yak! Noona!" namja tampan itu menepuk pipi Jaejoong berkali-kali. "Aigooo, pingsan ternyata"

.

.

.

"Tuan, bisa anda kembali ke kantor?. Ada beberapa suruhan rentenir dan polisi masuk ke ruangan anda. Tuan Jung bilang, pe- perusahaan kita bangkruuuttt…. Huweeeee hiks hiks" lirih assistant nya di kantor. Ini jam istirahat malam untuk tiap Direktur, jadi tadi Yunho ke Club temannya sebentar. Skalian membersihkan mata dengan melihat yeoja-yeoja sexy disana. #aiigggooo pervert nya ga ilang -_-"?.

"MWO?. jangan sampai mereka menyentuh barang-barangku!. Ara?" titah Yunho yang gelagapan.

"Apa kutukan yeoja gila(?) itu terwujud?. AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekik Yunho saat orang-orang bertubuh tegap membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di ruangannya. "Keluar kaliaaannnnn YAK KELUAR KUBILAAANG"

BRAK

Orang – orang itu mendorong Yunho hingga terjerembab. Kaca mata hitam tebal mereka menghalangi Yunho untuk melihat kebohongan dimata mereka. Kini 6 orang berjas dan berkaca mata hitam bak bodyguard itu membungkuk didepan Yunho dengan hormat.

"YAK!. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian masuk ke ruanganku?"

"Joseonghamnida. Ayah anda telah berhutang begitu banyak pada Boss kami. Jadi kami akan menyita semua asset keluarga anda. Jangan mempersulit kami" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Andwae! Pergi! Khaaa!" teriak Yunho tak terima.

BRAK

Dan terjadilah adu mulut dan kekuatan antara Yunho VS Orang-orang itu. Tentu saja dengan Yunho yang akhirnya diseret keluar Perusahaan oleh 2 dari mereka, terlebih wajah Yunho yang bisa dibilang jauuuhhhh dari kata tampan.

Saat diluar, mata Yunho tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Kim Hyuna sang Ahjumma beserta Harabeojinya yang bergegas melaju dengan mobilnya saat Yunho mengejar mobil mereka. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keren sang namja Manly terkeren kita JUNG YUNHO.

"YAK! HARABEOJI! AHJUMMA! YAK AIISSSSSHHHHHH" seru Yunho yang kelelahan mengejar mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGG GGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

TBC …

Kwkwkwkwk gimana- gimana? Seru gak? Xixixixieeeeee ….. Reviewwww neeee ^_^ ….


	3. Chapter 2

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun**

**Harabeoji Jung**

**Preview Chapter 1**

Ini dia JUNG YUNHO.

PROK

PROK

PROK

"Appa, bagaimana mungkin kau menyerahkan perusahaan ini pada Jung Yunho?. Kau benar-benar melupakan Hyun joong sebagai cucumu?"/"Tenanglah, Appa sudah merencanakan semuanya sebaik mungkin. Kau diam dan duduk menikmati hasilnya saja. Ara?"

"Kau tuli?, kau ditolak!"/"Changkeuman. Waeyo?"/"makanya, baca pengumuman untuk pelamar dulu sebelum mendaftar. Apa-apa an kau yang tak kuliah itumendaftar disini? Ckckck"

"Joseonghamnida. Ayah anda telah berhutang begitu banyak pada Boss kami. Jadi kami akan menyita semua asset keluarga anda. Jangan mempersulit kami"/"Andwae! Pergi! Khaaa!"

**Chapter 2**

**"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGH HHHHHHHHH**"**

"Ahhhh tidak bisa, aku harus ke rumah harabeoji. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh miskin seperti ini" seru Yunho frustasi. Dengan sisa uang yang ada didompetnya, Yunho menyetopkan Taxi yang lewat. Dan Taxi pun melaju ke mansion Jung tertua itu. Karna mobil dan seluruh assetnya telah disita bank.

Sesampainya digerbang mansion sang kakek, Yunho dibuat kaget, shock ohhhh. Yunho tak bisa menutup mulutnya saat ini. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Harabeojinya tergantung diberanda kamarnya yang kini lehernya terlilit tali tambang, lidah menjulur keluar, dan kaki yang menjuntai mungkin. Yunho tak bisa melihat dengan jelas kaki Harabeoji nya karna tertutup pembatas beranda yang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa itu.

**"Ye, kalau sampai kita bangkrut, maka kau harus melunasi hutang-hutan Appa mu sendiri. Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, jangan pernah coba-coba menginjakkan kaki-mu ke mansion kita, karna kau akan menemukan mayatku tepat di depan rumah"** ancaman Harabeoji nya masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Yunho tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi semenyedihkan ini. Yunho tak berani melangkah mendekati mansion itu. Dia tak akan tega melihat satu-satunya keluarganya dimakamkan.

Kini Yunho menelusuri malam yang dingin tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas.

"Berngsek!. Yeoja(?) jalang itu, pasti Cenayang(dukun) sinting. Kalau sampai aku ketemu dia lagi, kupastikan akan kubunuh dia. Aiissshhh Sekya!" geram Yunho. "hiks hiks aku tidur dimana?" bingung dengan hidupnya sekarang.

.

.

.

"euunggghhh" lenguh seorang namja cantik yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya ruangan tempatnya sekarang, putih, bersih, dan nyaman. Tak sengaja matanya menatap jendela yang tirainya masih tersampir rapi disetiap tepi single window itu. Dan dia langsung terkesiap melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

"MWO? MALAM? WAAAAAAAAAAAA Eommaaaaaa pasti mencariku. Tunggu tunggu, aku kan tinggal sendiri sekarang. Eomma masih dikampung" bingung Jaejoong yang melihat keadaan sekitarnya. "I- ini dimana? Kyaaaaaa" jeritnya melompat-lompat di kamar yang nyaman katanya itu.

BRAK

Pintu kamar mandi digebrak dari dalam, dan keluarlah seorang namja yang owwwwwhhhhh emmmmmmm jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii, dengan mata beningnya yang sayu, dan mimic wajah yang khawatir?. 'malaikat kah… kyeopta' pikir Jaejoong yang terpesona dengan namja yang kini hanya terbalut handuk yang melilit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tegap, sidikit berotot, dan jangan lupakan kulit putihnya. 'tak seperti direktur utusan dari neraka itu' sinis Jaejoong mengingat Yunho yang sempat dipujinya dalam hati.

"Gwaencana?" tanya namja tersebut yang kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong saat dirinya selesai mandi. Kini dia mendekati Jaejoong yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari namja ini. Tentu saja dengan tubuh yang masih berdiri di ranjang orang. Ck ck ck.

"Ka- kau nu- nu-" 'aisssshh bodoh, kenapa jadi gagap begini?' kesal Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Panggil aku Hyun joong saja" senyum namja tampan bernama Hyun joong itu pada Jaejoong.

"Hyunnieee?" sontak membuat Hyunjoong terkekeh mendengar panggilan Jaejoong untuknya.

"ada-ada saja, eummm nama-"

"Kim Jaejoong.. heheheheheee" seru Jaejoong yang langsung menyalami satu tangan Hyun Joong dengan kedua tangannya. Ck ck ck #bikin malu ni jaemma -_-"?.

"Awwww tanganmu" ringis Hyun joong yang tangannya digenggam erat oleh Jaejoong.

"E- eh?, mi- miaaaannnn heeeeee" kikik Jaejoong yang malu-malu ayam(?). dan langsung melepaskan tangan Hyun joong. Tak sadarkah kau ingin pulang tadi Jae?.

"Tanganmu, halus juga ya? eheeemmm" goda Hyun joong yang tahu kalau Jaejoong terpesona padanya. #kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ternyata Hyunnieee narsis wajah, ga jauh beda ma Yunnieee yang narsis muka, badan, bibir, uang- stoooooooooppp- back to the story.

"Go- gomawo" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya 180 derajat, dan membuat Hyun joong tertawa.

"aku ganti baju dulu ya, nanti ku antar kau pulang" ujar Hyun joong yang melangkah menuju lemarinya.

"OMO" 'bodoh sekali aku ini, memang dari tadi mau pulangkan?. Kim Jaejoong dimana kepintaran yang kau bangga-banggakan itu?' batin Jaejoong kesal terus.

"Eummmm, bisakah kah kau tidak berdiri di ranjangku itu?" sindir Hyun joong seddikit menggoda Jaejoong. Tapi, tangannya tak berhenti memakaikan pakaiannya ketubuhnya.

"Aissshhhh, miaaanhaeee" sesal jaejoong yang langsung turun dari ranjang empuk itu.

"Gwaencana" ucap Hyun joong yang membelakangi Jaejoong. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sebuah senyum terpatri disana. "Selesaaaai, Kha aku antar pulang" seru Hyun Joong kemudian.

"Ne!" senyum Jaejoong ceria. 'waaaaaaahhhhhhh mungkin besok aku harus menabrak tiang lampu jalan saja, agar bisa bertemu dia lagi. yeaaaayyy' bati Jaejoong melonjak senang di belakang Hyun joong yang seddang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Diperjalanan menuju apartment kecilnya, Jaejoong tak bicara sedikitpun. Hyun Joong yang merasa tak enak, memulai pembicaraan.

"apa yang kau perhatikan sampai tidak sadar ada tiang didepanmu?" tanya hyun Joong datar dengan focus pada menyetirnya.

"Mu- Mungkin karna Me- melihatmu" #ciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh jaema menggomballl, mati aku…. Gubrak $$%^^&&. 'tak mungkinkan aku bilang sedang kacau karna ditolak kerja. Malu kan?, Aku kan pintar, Cuma keuangan saja yang tidak pintar' batin Jaejoong lagi, merutuki nasibnya.

"Jeongmalyo?" kekeh Hyun joong mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"heee" Jaejoong hanya cengengesan.

"kalau begitu, berarti Tuhan menakdirkan kau tertabrak tiang agar aku menolongmu, ne?" balas Hyun joong, ikut menggombal.

"Mwo?, aissshhhh lupakan tiang lampu brengsek itu" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ne ne, makanya jangan menggombal dimalam hari begini. Bisa-bisa….."

"Bisa-bisaaa…." Jaejoong menatap Hyun Joong yang kini juga mendekatinya. Wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Jaejoong menutup matanya penuh harap.

"Bisa-bisaaaaaa aku cepat sampai ke rumahmu" bisik Hyun joong ditelinganya.

Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt ttttt

Brak

"Ayo keluar, sudah sampaikan?" ujar Hyun joong yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

"hee" Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saat keluar dari mobil Hyun joong. 'baboo' lirihnya lagi.

"Byeeee… Jongieeee" lambai Hyun Joong pada Jaejoong yang kini wajahnya memerah mendengar panggilan Hyun joong untuknya.

"Byeeeeeeeeeee" balasnya, walau mobil Hyun joong sudah melesat dari tadi."kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tiaaaaaaaaaaaaanggg lampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu I LOVE YOUUUUUUU" teriak Jaejoong hingga mengusik para tetangga karna keanehannya.

"ck ck ck, manusia jaman sekarang, tiodak puas dengan wanita, main dengan pria juga, ehhh tidak puas dengan pria malah bilang cinta pada tiang lampu?. Sepertinya besok akan kiamat" gumam seorang nenek disebelah rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menampakkan sinar mentarinya lagi. Hingga kini terdengar siraman air dari salah satu rumah untuk membangunkan sang pangeran yang sedang dikutuk menjadi gelandangan mungkin.

"Yak! pergi dari rumahku!. Merusak pemandangan saja" seru seorang yeoja tua di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Brrrrr" Yunho mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. Lalu menatap tajam yeoja itu. "Arrasseoo!" teriak Yunho, hingga memekakan telinga yeoja itu.

"Aiiisssssshhhhh kurang ajar kau. PinOOOO, makan saja daging anak jelek ini!" teriak yeoja itu.

"Siapa itu Pino?, Namanya jelek sekali" gerutu Yunho yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

"MWO?" kesal yeoja itu, hingga keluarlah sang peliharaan bernama Pino.

"GUK GUK" anjing polisi itu menguguk keras didepan Yunho.

"Se- SE- besar INI?" panic Yunho yang melihat anjing harder itu. "KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Yunho lari terbirit-birit dengan anjing yang terus mengejarnya.

Hingga akhirnya Yunho bersembunyi di sebuah lorong sempit. Dilihatnya anjing itu melewati lorong itu. Dan kini dia dapat bernafas lega.

"Gila. Pagi-pagi begini dikejar anjing?. Huftz" Yunho sedikit mengumpat. "aissshhhhh kemana teman-temanku dan tunanganku?. Kenapa tak ada yang bisa dihubungi disaat genting begini? Huweeeeeeeeeeeee huks huks" rengeknya lalu membanting HP nya ke lorong tersebut. "Mereka pasti meninggalkanku karna berita kebangkrutan ku tersebar sekarang. Go Ahraaaaaaaaaa … My Princeeeeeessss jangan tinggalkan aku. Huweeeeeee" Yunho memang tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama tunangan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Yunho, berjalan lagi tanpa arah. Tak ada satupun tempat yang bisa didatanginya. Semua tak bisa menerimanya dengan berbagai macam alasan. 'Inikah balasan atas kebaikan hatiku selama ini?'. Ya Tuhan, Jung Yunho kau baik pada siapa?, orang-orang kaya yang sederajat denganmu?. Ck ck ck.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba seseorang membekapnya dan membawanya kesebuah gudang tua. 'Ya tuhan apalagi ini?' batin Yunho yang kini tubuhnya terikat disebuah kursi. Dilihatnya kini tubuh orang-orang yang dapat dikatakan seperti preman. Dan, seseorang yang sepertinya sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Haiii Direktur Jung. Annyeooong" sapa namja tua itu. Dan terdengar tawa menggelegar dari orang-orang dibelakangnya.

"Kau- apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" titah Yunho yang malah mendapat cemo'ohan dari mereka.

"Sudah miskin, bahkan lebih miskin dariku, tapi kau masih sombong juga ya?" seringai namja lainnya.

"BRENGSEK! Apa maumu?"

BUGH

"berani kau mengatai aku brengsek?. Kau yang BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN!"

BUGH

"Awwhhhh, berhenti memukulku. Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Brengsek. Cuiih" Yunho meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada urusan katamu?. Karna kau, kami jadi pengangguran begini BRENGSEK"

BUGH

"Karna kau, anakku meninggal karna tak bisa membayar perawatan bulanannya di Rumah Sakit"

BUGH

"Heh, anakmu bukan mati karnaku. Tapi, karna kebodohanmu sendiri" cecar Yunho tanpa takut sedikitpun.

BUGH

"Sialan Kau. Patahkan tangannya!" perintah namja itu pada anak buahnya. Tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun, mereka menghajar Yunho dan menarik tangan kanan Yunho. Lalu meletakkan tangan Yunho di atas meja.

"Mau apa kaliaaaaaaan?"

KREEEEKKK KRUK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" teriak Yunho menggema diseluruh penjuru Gudang itu.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereeka menumpukan siku Yunho sebagai alas besi 20 ton yang jatuh dari atas gudang tersebut. Tentu saja semuanya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh orang-orang itu.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" teriak namja tua itu pada teman-temannya.

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHH Eoommma, putakheseeoo" Yunho berjalan tertatih dengan tubuh penuh memar dan jangan lupakan, tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan tulang sikunya. #huwaaaaaaaaaaa takut ngebayanginnya, huweeeeee miaaaaaannnn yunpa, telah membuat tanganmu seperti itu T.T

Yunho mendudukan dirinya di teras rumah disebelah gudang tersebut. Tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit ditangannya, Yunho pun pingsan ditempat. Tentu dengan tangan yang semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Ahhhh, melelahkan. Dari tadi tidak juga mendapat kerja. Aiiissssshhhhh, mana aku lapar lagi. aku menelpon Junsu untuk meminjam uang lagi.

"Suieeeeee pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaseee" rengekku pada temanku yang merangkap sebagai sepupuku itu.

"Aiiiiiisssssssssshhh, ne ne" Junsu menyerah juga. Xixixixieeeeeee setidaknya aku bisa makan 1 minggu kedepan, sambil terus mencari kerja. Iya kan? Heee.

Aku berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Tunggu!, aku seperti menginjak sesuatu yang keras.

"Akkhhhh apppooo" suara meringis?. Ku alihkan mataku kebawah, dan? Aku menginjak tulang tangan seorang namja. Tunggu orang ini.

"Toooloooonggg" igaunya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHH DIREKTUR JUNG!" pekikku shock berat, hingga membangunkan tidurnya yang tampak kesakitan.

"Neo!" tatapnya tajam padaku. "Cenayang BRENGSEK" umpatnya. Mwo?, ce- cenayang?. "Ce- cepat bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit" rintihnya. Kulihat dia memegang tangan kirinya, dan terus merintih.

"MWO" teriakku kaget. Orang ini, disaat seperti ini masih saja berlagak berkuasa?. Akkkhhhh panggil tukang urut saja.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

.

"Yak! apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aahhhsss" pekik Yunho tertahan saat tukang urut itu menyentuh lengannya. Mereka ada di ruang tengah rumah Jaejoong sekarang.

"Tenanglah, tanganmu itu akan patah jika kau bergerak lagi. Babo!" cecar jaejoong.

"Aiiissssssshhhh Cenayang ini awwwwww" pekik Yunho saat Jaejoong memencet memar diwajahnya.

"Makanya, jangan sembarangan memanggilku dengan sebuta seperti itu" geram Jaejoong. "Kupastikan kau akan mengganti uangku 10 kali lipat dari bayaran Ahjumma tukang urut ini"

"Bisa kalian diam?. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi"

"Neeee" jawab Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho hanya meringis.

KREK

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

TBC …

Othokkaeeee? Ga tega banget sebenernya nyiksa Yunpa ampe segitunya. Huweeeeeeee huks huks T.T"?...


	4. Chapter 3

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun**

**Harabeoji Jung**

**Preview Chapter 2**

"Berngsek!. Yeoja(?) jalang itu, pasti Cenayang(dukun) sinting. Kalau sampai aku ketemu dia lagi, kupastikan akan kubunuh dia. Aiissshhh Sekya!" geram Yunho. "hiks hiks aku tidur dimana?" bingung dengan hidupnya sekarang.

"Hyunnieee?" sontak membuat Hyunjoong terkekeh mendengar panggilan Jaejoong untuknya.

"Tanganmu, halus juga ya? eheeemmm" goda Hyun joong yang tahu kalau Jaejoong terpesona padanya.

"Byeeeeeeeeeee" balasnya, walau mobil Hyun joong sudah melesat dari tadi."kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tiaaaaaaaaaaaaanggg lampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu I LOVE YOUUUUUUU" teriak Jaejoong hingga mengusik para tetangga karna keanehannya.

"Se- SE- besar INI?" panic Yunho yang melihat anjing harder itu. "KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Yunho lari terbirit-birit dengan anjing yang terus mengejarnya.

"Tenanglah, tanganmu itu akan patah jika kau bergerak lagi. Babo!" cecar jaejoong.

KREK

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Chapter 3**

Jaejoong sibuk dengan kegiatannya memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang tidur karna pingsan mungkin. Mimik wajah Jaejoong berubah-ubah setiap saat, entah karna apa. Sepertinya sebuah ide licik sudah berteengger di otaknya.

'Ya, bukankah dia bilang akan mengganti uang-ku 10 kali lipat? Xixixieee… Lumayan buat makan 2 bulan. Waaahhh, senangnya. Aiissshhhh kalau ingat betapa belagu nya orang ini, eeeeuuuuhhhh pasti sudah ku buang dia ke jurang' begitulah pikiran Jaejoong, yang membuat wajah dan gerakan tubuhnya berubah-ubah. Ck ck ck tuan Jaejoong ini ingin balas dendam sepertinya.

'Yak! Jangan berpikiran jahat padaku. Aku kan cuma memanfaatkan keadaan' pikir Jaejoong lagi dengan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, seperti sedang berbicara pada seseorang.#Jae: Yak!aku bicara padamu Seobieeee… Author: Mwo? xixixixieeee … miaaannnnn… #PLAK

Puas dengan pikiran-ppikiran jahatnya, Jaejoong pergi menonton TV dirumahnya yang lumayan lengkap ini. Walaupun tak ada kasur, tapi yang lain ada, emmm mungkin yang terlihat adalah TV nya. Xixixixieeeee. Bosan menonton, Jaejoong pergi ke dapur. Memasak apapun yang bisa dimasak, tapi bisa dipastikan, kalau hasil masakannya saaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat mak nyus. Mashittaaa …

Yunho sepertinya akan membuka seluruh mata sipitnya itu, tapi diurungkannya ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang diyakininya adalah yeoja(?) tadi, dia menutup matanya lagi. Sedangkan Jaejoong mencoba membangunkannya, tapi tak tega juga melihat Yunho yang masih ingin tidur itu.

"Aigooooo pemalas ini, sudah jam 10 tidak bangun-bangun juga? Ck ck ck" decak Jaejoong kesal.

'Yak aku bukan pemalas, cenayang baboo' batin Yunho yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"Aiiissssshhh, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Yak! aku pergi dulu ya, cepat bangun babooo beaarrrr… euuuhhh, aku benar-benar ingin membuangnya ke jurang sekarang. Huftz, aku cari kerja saja lagi" Jaejoong pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Yunho yang mendengar suara pintu ditutup, sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya dan langsung tersenyum cerah karna dari tadi penciumannya tak jauh-jauh dari aroma masakan Jaejoong. Tuan Yunho kita ini sedang kelaparan, eoh? Ke ke ke… Perlahan Yunho bangun dengan tangan kiri menopang tangan kanannya.

"Enak saja aku dibilang babo bear, apa-apa an cenayang babo itu. Aissshhh, bukan aku yang kau buang ke jurang, tapi kau yang akan ku buang ke mulut hiu" Yunho mengumpat sambil membayangkan Jaejoong ditelan hiu terkejam didunia. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee seram juga ya, ahhh lebih baik aku makan saja. Lapaaaarrrrrrrr" Yunho langsung mengambil nasi dan lauk Jaejoong di dalam tudung saji di lantai pastinya.

"Huweeeeeeeee kenapa makan pakai tangan kiri sulit sekali? Aiissssssshhhh, aku tak akan memaafkan bajingan tua itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia mencoba mematahkan tanganku begini?" Yunho menatap tak tega pada tangan kanannya yang dibalut dengan kasa yang dilapisi kayu penyangga untuk meluruskan kembali tulang siku Yunho yang sempat bergeser.

"Harabeoji hiks hiks, kenapa kau meninggalkanku disaat seperti ini?... hiks hikss maafkan cucumu yang bodoh ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita bisa bangkrut. Aku kan baru 1 hari jadi direktur. Huweeeeeeeee hiks hiks" Yunho menyantap makanannya dengan lahap hingga air matanya berhenti mengalir.

"Hmmm Mashitta. Yeoja(?) yang pandai memasak, eoh?" hmmmmm sepertinya tuan Yunho kita ini kekeh pada pendiriannya kalau Jaejoong itu Yeoja. Percuma saja Jaejoong menjelaskan kemarin.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keaadaannya?"

"Dia sekarang tinggal dirumah seorang namja cantik, yang dulu pernah melamar bekerja di perusahaan kita tuan"

"Owhhh, baguslah kalau begitu"

"Tapi, kemarin dia dikejar anjing tuan, apa anda tidak kasihan dengannya?"

"kwkwkwkwkwk uhuk uhuk kwkwk uhuk, aigoooo dia takut anjing? Orang sombong begitu takut anjing? Kwkkwkw"

"Tidak juga, kemarin anjingnya besar sekali tuan"

"Jeongmal? Ahhh kalau besar aku juga takut.. heee uhuk"

"Ini minum dulu tuan"

"Ne, gomawo"

"Tuan ada yang ingin saya katakana, tapi saya takut mengetakannya"

"katakan saja"

"tangannya yang sebelah kanan, kini terluka parah dan hampir patah tuan. Apa anda –"

"MWO? Ba- bagaimana bisa?"

"Bekas salah satu pegawai yang di PHK yang melakukannya tuan"

"Cari orang itu, dan patahkan kedua tangannya!"

"ne"

"Berani-beraninya mereka"

.

.

.

"Hyunnie yaaa, eomma ingin kau yang jadi direktur Jung Corp baby" Hyuna mati-matian meminta HyunJoong agar mau menjadi pewaris Jung Corp. Sayangnya, HyunJoong malah sibuk dengan pelanggan-pelanggan di restorannya.

"Aiissshhh kau dengar eomma tidak sieeh?" kesal Hyuna. Dengan itu, HyunJoong langsung menoleh padanya.

"Youngsaeng ah! Tolong kau gantikan aku sebentar" teriak HyunJoong pada salah satu pegawainya, untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya menyambut tamu. Dan HyunJoong langsung membawa Hyuna ke ruangannya.

Di ruangan HyunJoong

"Eomma, aku mohon hentikan ini" pasrah HyunJoong yang sepertinya tak bisa membuat sang Eomma yakin, kalau dia bisa sukses tanpa Jung Corp. Sedangkan Hyuna hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tap kan-"

"Bukankah sudah ada Yunho yang menggantikan?. Percayakan saja semua padanya" potong HyunJoong yang malah membuat Hyuna membelalakkan matanya kesal.

"Percaya bagaimana?. Kau tidak nonton TV ya?. Hampir semua pegawai yang lanjut usia yang tidak tamat Kuliah dan SMA di PHK olehnya. Bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan?" geram Hyuna saat mengingat cara kerja Yunho.

HyunJoong cukup kaget juga saat mendengar keluhan eomma nya tentang cara kerja Yunho di perusahaan. Tapi, sepertinya HyunJoong tak terlalu peduli. Karna, jika dia yang menjadi direktur, belum tentu dia bisa menjalankan perusahaan itu.

"Eomma, apa eomma tidak berpikir?. Kalau Jung Corp hancur karna Yunho pun, kita tidak akan jatuh miskin eomma. Eomma tidak lihat restoran ini?. Eomma tak bangga padaku?. Aku bisa hidup layak dengan uang hasil restoran ini. Restoran ini juga terkenal. Aku yakin tak lama lagi-"

"Tak lama lagi restoran ini akan mengalahkan kebesaran JUNG CORP. Heehh, berhenti bermimpi terlalu tinggi Hyunnie. Baiklah terserah kau saja" Hyuna langsung keluar dari ruangan itu, dan HyunJoong langsung menyusul.

Hyuna melewati Youngsaeng yang setia berdiri menyambut tamu, dan HyunJoong menggantikannya. Tapi sebelum Youngsaeng benar-benar meninggalkan pintu restoran, Hyuna memanggilnya.

"Heh pelayan!" seru Hyuna dan Youngsaeng menunjuk dirinya seolah bertanya 'sayakah?'

"Ya, kau!" mengisyaratkan Youngsaeng untuk segera mendekat ke arahnya.

"Wae?"

PLAK

"Eomma!" pekik HyunJoong tertahan melihat kelakuan eomma nya, yang tentu saja menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak pelayan lain dan juga para pelanggan yang ada disana. Sedangkan Youngsaeng menutupi pipi kanannya yang pasti memerah karna tamparan Hyuna.

"Heeh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu ka uterus memandang anakku?. Jangan coba-coba menyukainya. Karna kau tak pentas mencintai calon direktur JUNG CORP ku" Hyuna menekankan setiap kata-kata nya.

Sontak semua orang memandang takjub pada HyunJoong. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau orang yang suka menyambut tamu dengan ramah, serta pemilik restoran ini, adalah calon direktur JUNG CORP yang terkenal itu. Hingga semua orang yakin, kalau usaha yang dirintis HyunJoong, pasti tak jauh-jauh dari tangan dingin Jung Corp.

Setelah menatap HyunJoong dengan seringai penuh, Hyuna langsung pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

"waaaaahhh, pantas saja restoran ini terkenal ya. Pasti kokinya juga dari luar ya?"

"Ahhhh pasti uang Jung Corp juga mengalir disini"

"Ahhhh enaknya jadi pewaris Jung Corp"

HyunJoong meremas tangannya kuat-kuat saat mendengar penuturan para pelanggan yang ada disana. Tapi, dia tak akan mau mengelak. Percuma, tak aka nada yang percaya. Dengan cepat diseretnya Youngsaeng keruangannya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" HyunJoong menatap tajam pada Youngsaeng yang terus saja menunduk, dengan tangan kanan yang terus menutup pipinya yang ditampar Hyuna.

HyunJoong mendekat, tapi Youngsaeng menjauh, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding, dan dia tak dapat bergerak. HyunJoong yang melihat air mata Youngsaeng keluar, merasa tak tega juga. Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan kanan Youngsaeng dan dijauhkannya dari pipi tembem itu. Sungguh HyunJoong tak tega melihatnya. Pipi putih yang tembem itu benar-benar memerah dan basah karna air mata Youngsaeng.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Youngsaeng menatap HyunJoong tak percaya, saat tangan hangat HyunJoong mengelus lembut pipinya, dan menghapuskan air matanya. Dia hanya bisa berharap HyunJoong tak mendengar detak jantungnya saat ini. Sungguh Youngsaeng tak bisa berhadapan dengan HyunJoong dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Dengar, kalaupun kau memang menyukaiku. Segera buang jauh-jauh pemikiran bodoh itu. Kau tak pantas untukku. Dan, aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Mian" ucap HyunJoong sepelan mungkin. Agar Youngsaeng tak tersinggung mungkin. Namun, ternyata penrnyataan itu sukses kembali menjatuhkan air mata Youngsaeng.

"Arasseo" jawab Youngsaeng. 'aku memang tak pantas untuk orang sekaya dirimu, benarkan?' batin Youngsaeng yang salah mengartikan maksud HyunJoong dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

'aku tak pantas untuk orang sebaik dirimu Youngsaeng ah. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku' inilah maksud HyunJoong.

"Ahhh….. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, aku ingin sekali bertemu namja cantik itu?. Joongiee? Hmmmhhh" HyunJoong tersenyum simpul mengingat Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaang!" teriak jaejoong yang baru pulang, dan diikuti Junsu dibelakangnya.

"Aigoooooo, yeoja mana yang pulang jam 10 malam begini?" teriak Yunho yang memunculkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi. Dan sukses membuat amarah Jaejoong memuncak mendengar teriakannya.

'OMO! Jung Yunho? Jung Yunho! Ba- bagaimana bisa?' Junsu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat mengetahui kalau Jung Yunho ada di rumah Jaejoong. Dengan tergesa-gesa Junsu langsung kabur dari rumah Jaejoong, diiringi teriakan Jaejoong yang bingung kenapa dia pergi begitu saja. 'Aigooo, bisa dipecat aku kalau kelepasan ngomong. Aku kan kerja di cabang perusahaan Jung Corp. Aku masih ingin makan tenang dengan uang gajiku' batin Junsu panic, saat mengingat perintah boss mereka jika bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, tak peduli Yunho kenal atau tidak pada mereka.

Sementara itu…

"Yak, biarkan saja dia pergi. Pinjam handuk donk" seru Yunho.

"Enak saja, lagipula siapa suruh kau mandi di rumahku?. Kau tidak tahu ya, air ledeng itu mahal. Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan meninggalkan uang saja untukku?" Jaejoong mengerucut imut.

"Dasar Yeoja jelek, pelit, aku pinjam handukmu. Nanti akan kuganti 10 kali lipat" Yunho menyeringai. Jaejoong langsung senyum – senyum gaje.

"Arasseoo, kau berhutang banyak padaku tuan Direktur yang terhormat" Jaejoong langsung mengambilkan handuknya, dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Kemari!" Yunho mengambil handuk itu, namun jaejoong menariknya. Hingga terjadi adu tari handuk.# Aigooo … ga elit banget.

"Ambil kalau bisa, dan, kau harus berhenti memanggilku yeoja"

"kau memang yeoja, lalu kenapa?"

"Mwo? Berani kau menantangku?" Jaejoong langsung menarik handuknya keras dan…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Yunho oleng dan….

BRUK

"emm?" keduanya saling mencerna keadaan masing-masing tanpa sadar bibir mereka yang tak juga lepas dari tautannya. Hingga Yunho sadar dan menutup mata Jaejoong, bermaksud untuk bangun dari atas tubuh Jaejoong. Tapi, bukannya bangun. Yunho malah memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih menutup mata Jaejoong.

'dadanya rata?' batin Yunho. 'Bibirnya tapi… wajahnya ini?'

"Yak! apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat minggir dari tubuhku!" teriak Jaejoong dengan gerakan brutal, hingga tak sengaja, lututnya menghantam benda pusaka Jung Yunho.

Yunho yang reflek kesakitan tak sengaja menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang tubuhnya, hingga..

"AWWWW"

BRUK

"Eummmmppp" Jaejoong membelalak kaget, ketika diserang untuk yang keddua kalinya, tapi matanya menatap mata Yunho yang menutup seperti sedang menahan sakit. Digesernya kepala Yunho, hingga disaat bersamaan, nafas Yunho menghantam tengkuknya, dan Jaejoong melihat tangan kananYunho yang membengkok lagi.

"OMO! YUNHO" Jaejoong shock melihat lengan kanan Yunho yang sepertinya kembali bergeser.

Ya, sepertinya siksaan bertubi-tubi akan Jaejoong terima dari Tuhan.

TBC …..

Kyaaaaaaaa, gimana donk tangan Yunpa?

Seobie, takut lama sembuhnya. Kan emang gitu. Kalau tangan patah, sakitnya lama banget. Sembuh totalnya pasti lama banget kan?

Huweeeeeeeeeee jangan ngamuk ma Seobieee, ne…. huks huks -_-"?...


	5. Chapter 4

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun**

**Harabeoji Jung**

**Preview Chapter 3**

Yunho yang reflek kesakitan tak sengaja menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang tubuhnya, hingga..

"AWWWW"

BRUK

"Eummmmppp" Jaejoong membelalak kaget, ketika diserang untuk yang keddua kalinya, tapi matanya menatap mata Yunho yang menutup seperti sedang menahan sakit. Digesernya kepala Yunho, hingga disaat bersamaan, nafas Yunho menghantam tengkuknya, dan Jaejoong melihat tangan kananYunho yang membengkok lagi.

"OMO! YUNHO" Jaejoong shock melihat lengan kanan Yunho yang sepertinya kembali bergeser.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

2 bulan semenjak kejadian itu, akhirnya Yunho sembuh total. Ternyata Jaejoong langsung membawa Yunho ke Rumah Sakit akibat kejadian kemarin, cukup menguras kantong Jaejoong, hinngga dia harus menjual TV nya dan pindah ke Rumah Atap yang paling murah. Dan, berkat Yunho yang tak juga bergerak dari rumah Jaejoong, akhirnya Jaejoong curiga dan meminta Yunho untuk mengakui sesuatu.

Meski ragu, tapi dengan kesombongan tingkat akutnya, akhirnya Yunho mengakui perihal kebangkrutannya dan karena hal itu Jaejoong mengamuk besar dan benar-benar ingin membunuh Jung Yunho yang telah membohonginya. Sakit hati dibohongi, sudah pasti. Tapi dengan rasa kemanusiaannya yang tinggi, Jaejoong akhirnya merelakan Yunho tinggal se-atap dengannya. Lagipula mereka sesame pria, jadi tak aka nada masalah. Tapi, dengan banyak syarat.

"Aigooo… Aku yakin setelah hari ini, tak akan ada tidur siang untukmu. Hutangmu terlalu banyak Jung"

"Yak! aku pasti membayarnya"

"Aku bersedia menampungmu dirumahku"

"Jeongmalyeoo?"

"tapi ada syarat"

"ige mwoya?"

"Kau harus bangun jam 3 pagi untuk mengupas bawang-"

"Mwo"

"jam 5 pagi mengantar susu dan Koran"

"Yak!"

"jam 8 pagi, ikut aku ke restoran untuk melamar kerja menjadi waitress"

"MI-"

"Pulang kerja jam 10 malam, dan dilarang protes"

"hah?"

"Ahhh, jangan lupa!. Bersihkan rumah dan rapikan barang-barangmu sebelum berangkat kerja. Hahahahahaaa"

"Mi- Micheosseoo?" Yunho melongo tak percaya dengan syarat dari Jaejoong. "A- awww, aku tak bisa Jae, tiba-tiba tanganku sakit lagi" bohong Yunho yang memasang wajah kesakitan.

PLAK

"Yak!" geram Yunho, karna seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang brani menggeplak kepalanya.

"Siapa yang mau kau bodohi, eoh?" dan Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatapnya kesal.

"Aissshhhh, dasar namja(?) aneh plus kejam" Yak, semenjak kejadian 2 bulan lalu jugalah, Yunho benar-benar percaya kalau Jaejoong adalah seorang namja. Baginya Jaejoong sangat aneh dengan wajah cantiknya itu. Ya Ampun, tuan Jung kita ini sedang menghina atau memuji?.

Dengan langkah kilat, Yunho kembali membaringkan dirinya ke lantai yang hanya beralaskan kain tebal untuk melelapkan tidur siangnya hari ini. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan nasibnya esok hari.

.

.

.

"Apa kabarmu?" Hyun Joong tampak menatap tajam penyanyi diskotik dihadapannya ini.

"Begini begini saja. Harusnya kau bisa menafsirkan sendiri" jawab Youngsaeng santai. Ya, Youngsaeng memutuskan berhenti bekerja direstoran HyunJoong, dan memilih menjadi penyanyi diskotik.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" selidik HyunJoong yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan sinis Youngsaeng.

"Untuk apa tuan Kim- ah mungkin sekarang tuan JUNG? Aku tidak merasa memiliki alasan untuk marah padamu"

"Hmmmhhh" HyunJoong menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa kau bekerja ditempat sebrutal ini?. Kenapa tidak menjadi penyanyi cafe saja jika ingin menyanyi?" terdengar nada khawatir disana. Pasalnya Youngsaeng bekerja di dalam diskotik yang buka dari jam 8 malam hingga jam 5 subuh. Ditambah lagi, HyunJoong bisa melihat dengan jelas, betapa tempat itu sangat tidak benar dan berbahaya untuk Youngsaeng. Ada banyak orang bercumbu dengan liar disana.

"Karna hanya tempat ini yang mau menggajiku lebih besar dari tempat-tempat lain, bahkan lebih besar daripada gaji di restoranmu" Youngsaeng memandang HyunJoong malas.

"Owwhhh… jadi alasanmu keluar dari restoran hanya karna gaji?. Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku akan menaikkan gajimu jika kau mau. Kau tahu kalau aku su-"

"sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Dan kau juga sudah lama bekerja dengan kami. Kau ingin mengatakan itu bukan?." HyunJoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat mendengar nada bosan dan mengejek di nada itu.

"Youngsaeng ah-"

"Aku bukan adikmu Kim. Berhenti memintaku kembali. Annyeong!" dan dengan salam terakhir itu, Youngsaeng melenggang pergi meninggalkan HyunJoong yang kini menatapnya jengah saat dia menari dengan begitu vulgar ketika menyanyikan lagu "LET IT GO".

HyunJoong pun pergi meninggalkan diskotik laknat itu. Jujur saja, dia sangat khawatir pada Youngsaeng. Tapi, dia putuskan untuk menyerah dalam hal 'membawa Youngsaeng kembali kesisi nya'. Tanpa disadarinya, Youngsaeng menjatuhkan airmatanya saat menari didalam diskotik itu.

'Aku mohon. Jangan membuatku semakin berharap padamu Hyunniee. Aku akan semakin sulit melupakanmu, dan aku akan benar-benar sakit hati jika ka uterus melakukan ini. Mianhae' batinnya lirih.

.

.

.

Jaejoong akan pulang ke Rumah Atap nya, tapi diurungkannya saat mata besarnya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata sayu HyunJoong yang tengah berjalan menyusuri sungai Han, tempat yang paling senang didatangi Jaejoong.

"Hyu- HYunnie?" sapa Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Tak ayal, senyum sumeringah tergambar di wajahnya saat HyunJoong berbalik kebelakang untuk melihatnya aka sang pemanggil.

"Joongie? Itu kau?" dengan langkah seribu, HyunJoong berlari dan menghambur memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong?. Ohhh jangan ditanya, wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. 'kau kangen padaku ya? Xixixixieeee… eh?' batin Jaejoong senang dan kemudian berubah menjadi rasa khawatir saat dirasanya basah pada bahunya, tempat Hyunjoong melesakkan kepalanya. Dengan perasaan yang bingung, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh HyunJoong sedikit agar dia bisa melihat wajah Hyunnie nya itu.

"Akh… apa yang kulakukan? Hiks hiks bagaimana bisa aku menangis dihadapan orang yang baru saja ku kenal? Hahaaaa hiks" HyunJoong menghapus kasar air matanya. Jaejoong dengan segala kebaikannya kembali memeluk HyunJoong.

"Menangislah!"

Tak ayal HyunJoong pun kembali menangis dipelukan Jaejoong. Ada yang berbeda saat HyunJoong memeluknya. Seperti pelukan appa nya. Sangat hangat. Jaejoong suka ini. Apalagi jika HyunJoong jadi kekasihnya. Kwwkwkwkwkw… Jaejoong senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

Kini mereka duduk di restoran HyunJoong. HyunJoong sengaja membawa Jaejoong kemari. Bukannya GR, tapi HyunJoong yakin kalau Jaejoong menyukainya. Alagi, sepertinya dia juga menyukai Jaejoong, oleh karna itu dia ingin Jaejoong tahu dimana Jaejoong bisa menemukannya jika merindukannya.

"Oh My God! Kau pemilik restoran ini? Tapi…" Jaejoong sedikit heran melihat restoran cantik dan besar ini tak memiliki satu pelanggan pun.

"Ya, ini Restoranku. Tapi, sepertinya tak bisa disebut restoran lagi. hanya ada pelayan dan aku disini. Koki kami mengundurkan diri. Jadi tak ada lagi yang membuat makanan yang disukai pelanggan kami"HyunJoong menghela napas panjang setelahnya.

"Aigoo… kenapa tidak segera mencari pengganti?"

"Yah, sepertinya besok aku akan membuat pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan. Karna koki yang dulu benar-benar tak ingin kembali"

Mendengar ada lowongan untuk menjadi koki, Jaejoong yang memang tengah mencari pekerjaanpun menampakkan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh harap pada HyunJoong. HyunJoong yang melihatnya agak heran.

"Wa- wae?"

"Biarkan aku menjadi koki disini!" ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, plus kedua tangannya yang menggengnggam erat.

"Kau … bisa memasak?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Kau boleh mencobanya. Jika sesuai harapan, aku harap kau menerimaku. Jika tidak, aku rela tak kau terima"

"Baiklah. Mari kutunjukkan dapurnya!"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk membuat 2 jenis makanan yang menjadi menu favorite di restoran ini. Para pegawai yang sejak kemarin hanya malas-malasan karna tak ada pelanggan pun dibuat tercengang dengan kecepatan dan kelihaian Jaejoong dalam memasak. Terlihat Jaejoong menghidangkan masakannya dimeja yang tadi didudukinya, tentu saja agar HyunJoong mencicipi masakannya.

HyunJoong memandang Jaejoong yang berpeluh keringat. Gugup eoh?. Para pegawainya yang sejak tadi mencium aroma masakan Jaejoong hampir saja meneteskan liurnya saat HyunJoong mencicipi masakan Jaejoong. Tapi, semua memandang khawatir pada Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba HyunJoong menutup mulutnya dan menatap tajam kea rah Jaejoong.

"O—otteokhae? Aku tidak diterima ya?" Jaejoong menatap lantai lesu, lalu memdudukkan dirinya lagi di kursi depan HyunJoong. HyunJoong hampir saja kelepasan, karna tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kalau saat aku pergi ke ruang kerjaku, lalu masakanmu bersih tak bersisa, maka besok kau langsung bekerja disini" HyunJoong tersenyum saat memunggungi Jaejoong yang menatapnya bingung.

Sedikit tak mengerti, itu yang tampak dari wajah seorang Kim Jaejoong. Hingga HyunJoong masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dan makanannya diserbu para pegawai yang beliuran itu. Tak pelak itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. Masakannya dengan cepat bersih tak bersisa.

"Noona! Ini sangat lezat" seru seorang pegawai yang tingginya bak tiang listrik itu. Sementara Jaejoong menatapnya kesal.

PLAK

"Yak! sakit Kyu" serunya lagi saat Kyuhyun sang kekasih yang juga pegawai disana menggeplak ubun-ubunnya dengan sendok. Sedang yang lain hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kedua evil itu.

"Aigoo, matamu kemana? Dia namja!" geram Kyuhyun.

"Aisshsh jinca? Heee…. Miaannn hyung.. heee"

"Gwaencanaaa…." Jaejoong tersenyum senang. 'aku jadi ingat Yunho. Aigoo… dia sudah makan belum ya?' batin Jaejoong khawatir. "Yak! salam buat Hyunnie, ne. Aku pulang dulu. Ada urusan mendadak" Jaejoong spontan berucap seperti itu. Saat dia sudah menghilang dibalik pintu restoran, para pegawai menatapnya cengo.

"Hyunnie?" seru semuanya bersamaan saat HyunJoong keluar dari ruangannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" bingung HyunJoong, tapi mereka hanya senyum-senyum gaje. "Eh? Mana Joongie?"

"Joongie? Kwkwkwkwk" seru pegawainya lagi, sontak memunculkan semburat merah dikuping HyunJoong. Tapi dengan cepat HyunJoong kembali bersikap cool.

"Tadi bilang ada urusan, makanya pulang tanpa pamit" seru Joon.

"Arasseo" terlihat kekhawatiran dimatanya. 'akh, biar besok kujemput saja'. #Ga nyadar dia, dia kan ga tahu lau Joongie udah pindah rumah. PLAK

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaaaang!" seru Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada yang menyambutnya.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho.

"Jaga bicaramu pada tuan rumah. Ini aku bawakan makanan. Kau marah karna laparkan?" Jaejoong meletakkan bibimbap di atas lantai yang sering mereka gunakan untuk makan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan tadi" Yunho langsung masuk kamar mandi, karna dia juga baru pulang makan bersama Ahra tadi. Yah Ahra mulai muncul ternyata.

"makan apa? Dimana?" Jaejoong sedikit kesal karna Yunho makan diluar. Itu namanya boros, padahal dia sudah membelikan Yunho makanan juga.

"tentu saja direstoran mahal. Aku tadi bersama pacarku yang kaya itu"

"Aigoooo, sombong sekali kau. Kaya darimana? Kalau dia kaya, pasti kau sudah keluar dari rumah ini" ejek Jaejoong.

CKLEK

"Maksudmu?" kepala Yunho nongol di sela pintu.

"Iya, kalau dia memang cint padamu, dia pasti akan lebih memintamu tinggal dengannya daripada disini. Heh, Jung! Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar atau suami? OMO" Jeaejoong berpura-pura kaget.

"Ja- jangan bicara sembarangan. Baiklah, besok aku akan minta uang darinya agar membayar hutang padamu. Jadi, aku tak perlu capek-capek mengerjakan syarat-syarat bodohmu itu"

BRAK

Yunho menutup kasar pintu kamar mandi, hingga Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Yak! pokoknya bessok kau harus mengerjakan yang kusuruh. Karna aku sangat yakin, pacarmu itu tidak akan rela uangnya kau pintai. Babo!"

BRAK

Jaejoong juga ikut menendang pintu kamar mandinya kasar. Yunho juga terlonjak kaget karna itu. Setelah mendengar langkah Jaejoong menjauh dari kamar mandi, Yunho memikirkan sesuatu tentang perkataan Jaejoong.

Pasalnya dia memang sudah berkali-kali meminta uang pada Ahra, ahhh bahklan meminjam saja Ahra tak mau. Tapi, buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran itu. 'ahh… mungkin Ahra sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkanku dari rumah ini'. Semoga saja harapanmu terkabul Jung.

.

.

.

Hari masih menunjukkan jam 3 lewat sedikit, kini Yunho tengah duduk-duduk diluar rumah yang dinginbbak es itu. Mulutnya terus saja monyong 5 centi, apalagi kalau melihat orang didepannya yang sibuk menyanyi-nyanyi senang.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kenapa kau tak membantuku?" geram Yunho yang menggeplak betis Jaejoong.

"Yak! ini pekerjaanmu. Terima saja! Atau aku masuk kedalam dank au disini bersama setan-setan subuh?" Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Aissshhh, ne ne neeeeeeee!"

"Sudah, berhenti monyong-monyong begitu. Tak ada imut-imut nya tahu?. Cepat selesaikan! Ingat tugas setelah ini. 'mengantar susu dan koran' kwkwkwk" Jaejoong menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum tertawa.

"Arrrrggggghhhhh ….. kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku Kim Jaejoong!" sedangkan yang di umpat hanya tertawa keras.

TBC ….

Kwkwkwkwk…. Penderitaan demi pnderitaan akan dihadapi Jung Yunho….

Sanggupkah diaa….

Wooyyy READERDEUL….. DI Review .. ne!

I LOVE YOU! Miaannnnn karna update nya lama…. Heeee… ^_^"? …..


	6. Chapter 5

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun**

**Harabeoji Jung/Jung Myung Soo (Kenal Park Myung Soo yang pelawak itu? lau ga kenal mending nonton Happy together dan X-Man episode tvxq)**

**Preview Chapter 4**

"Sudah, berhenti monyong-monyong begitu. Tak ada imut-imut nya tahu?. Cepat selesaikan! Ingat tugas setelah ini. 'mengantar susu dan koran' kwkwkwk" Jaejoong menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum tertawa.

"Arrrrggggghhhhh ….. kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku Kim Jaejoong!" sedangkan yang di umpat hanya tertawa keras..

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Yunho pergi meloper Koran dan menaruh susu kotak ditiap-tiap rumah yang memang menjadi langganan took susu tempatnya bekerja. Tiba-tiba susu yang dibawanya tinggal satu, dan entah kenapa dia teringat pada Jaejoong yang mati-matian bekerja untuk menanggung hidup mereka berdua.

"Jaejoong jelek! Kau suka susu tidak? Ah tidak tidak, apa-apaan aku bertanya begitu. dia pasti suka, dia kan OMNIVORA kekekeke" Yunho terkikik geli saat mengingat gaya makan Jaejoong yang sedikit menjijikan ketika mencampur-campur bahan makanan yang ada lalu masuk kemulutnya yang kecil itu.

"Hoeeekkksss" Yunho mual mengingatnya. "Lebih baik aku segera pulang, aku harus melamar pekerjaan direstoran yang dikatakan Jaejoong… hmmm"

Dengan satu kotak susu vanilla di keranjang sepeda yang memang dimiliki Jaejoong, Yunho dengan cepat mengayuh sepeda yang bisa dibilang bukan ukuran untuk tubuh seorang Jung Yunho. Itu sepeda anak umur 12 an. hmmmm.

.

.

.

Hyunjoong pulang dari senam pagi menuju rumahnya. Saat melihat susu didepan rumahnya dengan segera dia meneguk susu itu. namun tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok namja yang sedang meletakkan kotak susu dirumah-rumah tetangganya. Dilihatnya baik-baik namja yang begitu familiar untuknya itu. Dan saat namja itu celingak-celinguk melihat susu-susu antarannya lalu naik sepeda, Hyunjoong langsung membelalak kaget.

"Yu- Yunho? Untuk apa dia mengantar susu pagi-pagi begini?" Hyunjoong yang curiga segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengikuti Yunho.

Beribu macam pikiran memenuhi otak Hyunjoong kala melihat Yunho bersepeda mengantar susu, lalu naik ke rumah atap yang bisa dibilang tak cocok untuk Yunho yang sangat glamour itu. Dengan langkah memburu, Hyunjoong ikut naik tangga samping gedung, mengikuti Yunho yang sudah akan membuka pintu itu. namun dengan cepat Hyunjoong menahan pergerakannya dan tak ayal, wajah Hyunjoong telah merubah senyum Yunho pagi itu menjadi begitu mengerikan.

"Kau?" Yunho menepis tangan Hyunjoong yang sejak kecil selalu mengatakan kalau Yunho tak akan bisa hidup tanpa uang kakeknya. Yunho juga tahu kalau Hyunjoong sukses dengan usahanya sendiri. Boleh dibilang, Yunho memang iri dengan keberanian adik sepupunya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengikutiku?".

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" selidik Hyunjoong, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"hmhh" Yunho menghela nafas meremehkan pertanyaan Hyunjoong. "sudahlah, tidak perlu sok tidak tahu begitu. kau senang kan karena aku bangkrut? Dan jadi miskin begini? Tidak sepertimu? Penjilat" tutur Yunho menuduh.

Hyunjoong jadi ingat dengan perkataan eomma nya sewaktu di restoran. Saat eommanya memintanya menggantikan Yunho. Tawa garing langsung dilontarkan Hyunjoong yang sebenarnya juga iri pada Yunho yang bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang dia suka, tidak terkekang sepertinya.

"Apa kau? tertawa?" geram Yunho.

"Aigooo Yunho. Tak kusangka kau sebodoh ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" emosi Yunho langsung naik begitu saja.

"Mereka hanya membohongimu. Mana mungkin Jung Corp bangkrut. Kau tidak nonton TV ya sam[pai-sampai tidak tahu. Kukira sekarang kau sudah di istana Jung. Hahahah" tutur Hyunjoong yang tak tahu kondisi Yunho yang mengenaskan tanpa uang dan mana mungkin ada TV setelah Jaejoong menjualnya untuk biaya rumah sakit.

"Mwo?" Yunho shock tapi tetap berusaha tenang.

"Ya, sekarang Jung Corp dipimpin oleh appa ku Kim So Hyun. Kenapa kau bisa semiskin ini? Aku tidak salah, memang kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa uang Jung" ejek Hyunjoong.

"Geumanhae" Yunho mencoba menahan emosinya yang bisa saja meledak itu.

"Tapi aku benar kan? Selamanya kau tidak akan bisa menang dari eomma dan appa ku yang kau bilang pembunuh orang tua mu itu!" Hyunjoong semakin senang saat Yunho merasa terpojok begini.

"KBILANG HENTIKAN!" teriak Yunho kalap. Bahkan susu kotak ditangannya pecah, meski tetap digenggamnya.

"Apa? Ingin marah? Ingin memukulku? Pengecut" ledek Hyunjoong yang sebenarnya masih ingat bagaimana Yunho mengatai orang tua nya pembunuh didepan seluruh teman-teman SDdan SMP nya dulu.

"Dengar baik-baik!. Aku akan membongkar semua kebusukanmu dan ayahmu. Camkan itu!"

"Heh!. Tak ada hubungannya denganku. Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam urusan kau dan ayahku. Karena aku, TIDAK PEDULI"

"BRENGSEK!"

"BABOO"

BRAK

"Yak! Jung Yunho!. Ini kolormu kan? kenapa bisa ada di pakaian kotor- kuuu? OMO! Hyun Joong? AAARRRGGGHHHH" Jaejoong membuka kasarpintu rumahnya saat mendengar suara Yunho didepan pintu. Namun hal itu justru membawa petaka untuknya sendiri.

"Jongie? kau tinggal disini?" Hyunjoong terperanjat kaget saat melihat Jaejoong ada ditempat yang sama dengan Yunho, gilanya lagi, Jaejoong menenteng kolor Yunho?

"A- a- a- aku-" Jaejoong malu setengah mati lalu melempar kolor Yunho sembarang arah. Namun dia jadi heran saat Yunho tiba-tiba menghilang. "eh? Yunho mana?" dengan sedikit khawatir karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut tadi, Jaejoong melihat kebawah gedung. Tiba-tiba pandangannya melebar membelalak shock saat melihat Yunho menyebrang dengan sepeda dan sebuah truk sedang melaju dipersimpangan.

"YUNHO AWAAAAAAAASS!" pekik Jaejoong refleks.

Tak lama setelah teriakan Jaejoong, terdengarlah suara ribut-ribut di persimpangan dekat gedung. Hyunjoong yang juga melihat kejadian itu, segera berlari melihat keadaan Yunho yang terhempas tertabrak truk besar itu. Jaejoong yang tak kalah takut terjadi apa-apa pada Yunho itu segera berlari ke tempat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

"MWO?" pekik Jaejoong setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyunjoong tentang Yunho yang mendapat pelajaran dari Jung Harabeoji. Tak pelak akhirnya Jaejoong mendapat teguran dari petugas yang berjaga dilorong lantai 2 rumah sakit tempat Yunho dirawat. Dengan cepat Jaejoong meminta maaf pada semua orang yang merasa terganggu akan pekikannya tadi, dan kembali duduk didepan ruangan Yunho yang masih belum sadar, disamping Hyunjoong yang juga menundukkan kepalanya pada keluarga pasien yang menjenguk.

"Ya… begitulah sebenarnya. Dasar Yunho saja yang bodoh, kenapa tidak pulang kerumah dan malah kabur. Kau harus tahu Joongie, harabeoji kami itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Merasa permainannya menyenangkan, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai puas" jelas Hyunjoong.

"OMO! Jadi maksudmu, harabeoji kalian itu ingin aku sekarat lalu mati baru dia akan mengambil Yunho begitu?" Jaejoong mulai naik darah.

"Tidak begitu ju-"

"JUNG HARABEOJI ITU SUDAH GILA! POKOKNYA DIA HARUS MENGGANTI SEMUA KERUGIAN YANG KUKELUARKAN UNTUK YUNHO 10X LIPAT!" Jaejoong menarik nafas sejenak.

"Joongie-" Hyunjoong sudah panic dari tadi karena teriakkan Jaejoong yang malah mendatangkan beberapa orang dibelakang Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti maksud pandangan horror Hyunjoong terus melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Kau tahu? Aku jadi tidak menyesal saat menginjak siku Yunho yang hampir patah dulu. Kalau bisa aku ingin mematahkan tangannya yang menyebalkan itu!" Jaejoong kembali duduk dan mlihat kearah security dan seorang kakek tua yang dibelakangnya ada dua yeoja elegan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jung harabeoji, Ahra dan Hyuna.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" sungut Jaejoong tak suka diperhatikan intens oleh 3 orang itu.

"Jae-" Hyunjoong khawatir saat melihat pandangan tajam eommanya. Namun Jaejoong yang tak peduli, sepertinya sibuk berkipas-kipas kepanasan.

CKLEK

Suara pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka dan muncullah perawat cantik yang keluar dari ruangan Yunho dirawat. Tak ayal sang Jung besar terkesima dan memberi kedipan mesum pada perawat itu.

"Keluarga tuan Yunho bisa masuk" tutur sang perawat yang terkikik geli saat melihat Jung harabeoji yang genit lalu 3 orang dibelakangnya yang ingin muntah melihat kelakuannya yang sudah tua bangka itu.

"Aku keluarganya" Ahra dan Jaejoong langsung bersiap-siap masuk, tapi langkahnya ditahan Jung harabeoji. Jung harabeoji menatapnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Aku Jung Myung Soo atau Jung harabeoji aka hharabeoji dari Jung Yunho yang membuatmu melarat. Mau apa kau? Lebih baik kau urus saja urusanmu dengan security dibelakangmu" setelah mengucapkan sindirannya pada Jaejoong, Jung harabeoji masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho. Sedangkan Ahra hanya menatap iba Jaejoong yang tak dikenalnya.

Kini tinggallah Ahra yang melongo melihat Jaejoong yang dibawa security dan menatap Hyunjoong dengan pandangan 'siapa namja bodoh itu?', Hyunjoong yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan Hyuna yang melempar tatapan sinis nya pada Jaejoong yang kini membelalak tak percaya. Jantungnya bekerja 10x lebih cepat, seperti habis berlari, ah bahkan lebih. Diliriknya security dibelakangnya yang tengah tersenyum kecut-kecut asam.

"A- aku-" Jaeejoong gugup. Namun security sudah membawanya kekantor. Hyunjoong ingin mengejar malah ditahan oleh Hyuna yang memang tak suka dengan Jaejoong sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di Perusahaan, saat Jaejoong mengatainya seorang pelamar kerja. Tentu saja Hyuna yang merasa cantik dan elegan itu tersinggung.

.

.

.

"Yunho sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaang, aigooo mianhaee.. Jeongmal mianhae ne? harabeoji mengaku salah, harabeoji mengerjaimu, mian ne?" Myung soo memohon pada Yunho yang menatapnya datar. Merasa Yunho marah, Myungsoo mencium kening cucu nya itu dan menggenggam erat tangan Yunho. Kembali dia memasang wajah minta dikasihani dan menatap Yunho lekat.

"Harabeoji?" Yunho mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Matanya melirik kesana kemari dengan gelisah seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Yak! berhenti mengatakan hal-hal tak penting begitu. tentu saja aku ini harabeoji mu. Jangan marah lagi ne?" geram Myungsoo. Pasalnya sejak dia masuk ruangan Yunho, Yunho seperti orang yang tak mengenalnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang. Harabeoji saya sudah meninggal dan lagipula harabeoji saya tidak jelek begini. Anda lihat wajah saya yang tampan ini? Tidak ada mirip-mirip nya sekali dengan anda. Mian ne? bisa tolong panggilkan BooJaejoongie istriku?" tutur Yunho, tetap dengan gaya sombong minta ampunnya yang membuat Myungsoo menggeplak kepalanya keras.

PLAK

"Yak! Dokter tolong aku!" pekik Yunho yang berusaha melarikan diri dari Myungsoo, namun tangannya masih diinfus dan tubuhnya juga masih lemah.

"Cucu kurang ajar! Aku ini tampan melebihi kau. Kau taruh dimana matamu itu?" geram Myungsoo yang terus berusaha menggapai kepala Yunho. Pasalnya sang dokter dan perawat yang masih ada disana segera menjauhkan Myungsoo dari Yunho.

"Yak! harabeoji gila! Nuguya? Micheosseo? Aigoo kepalaku sakit. Kenapa kau memukulku? Aigooo" Yunho memijat-mijat kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"YAK KAU! Aku harabeoji mu! Tidak usah pura-pura begitu!" geram Myungsoo yang sesekali matanya teralihkan pada bagian dada perawat yang tengah memeluknya karena ingin menjauhkannya dari Yunho. Yunho ingin mencolok mata Myungsoo saat melihat kemesumman orang tua itu.

"Tuan Jung bisa dengarkan saya sebentar?" keluh sang dokter yang gerah dengan kelakuan kedua orang ini.

"Ne" tegas Myungsoo, namun matanya tak juga berkedip dari perawat yang sudah melepaskannya itu.

"Begini, saya sangat tahu bahwa Jung Yunho adalah cucu anda, tapi Jung Yunho juga tidak berbohong tentang dia yang tidak ingat siapa anda" terang dokter itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" kaget Myungsoo. Matanya kini tertuju pada Yunho yang tengah disuapi sang perawat dengan geram.

"kecelakaan yang dialami Yunho membuat beberapa saraf diotaknya keram dan menyebabkan beberapa ingatannya menghilang"

"MWO?"

"Aigoo, tapi ini tidak akan lama, jika sudah waktunya, maka otak Yunho akan kembali seperti semula. Dan tentang istrinya-"

"Jangan gila! Dia belum menikah! Aku harus menikah dengan perawat itu duldu baru aku membolehkannya menikah"

"ekhem. Perawat itu istri saya" jelas sang dokter. Myungsoo hanya menatapnya tak nyaman, lalu kembali seperti Myungsoo yang angkuh dan seolah tak mengatakan apapun tadi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"lebih baik pertemukan dia dengan istrinya" saran sang dokter. Myungsoo hanya menatap Yunho yang menatapnya tak sudi. Ahh mungkin karena tadi Myungsoo memukul kepalanya tak sopan.

.

.

.

"MWO?" kini terdengar pekikan tak rela seorang Go Ahra. "Shireo shireo. Kalaupun Yunho ingin bertemu istrinya, orang itu harus aku, bukan Boojaejoongie yang entah siapa itu. Pokoknya Yunho akan tinggal denganku!" kukuh Ahra, membuat Myunsoo, Hyuna dan Hyunjoong gerah setengah mati melihat kelakuan yeoja sok kaya itu.

"Harabeoji. Mian, tapi kurasa Yunho memang harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin dengan begitu Yunho bisa memulai ingatannya kembali sedikit sedikit" Hyunjoong menatap Ahra sinis, tentu saja karena tatapan Ahra yang bak orang kesurupan ingin membunuh Hyunjoong.

Myungsoo berpikir. Sesekali diliriknya Yunho melalui kaca kecil dipintu kamar Yunho. Dan sebuah ide cemerlang kembali melintas diotak warsnya itu. Aigoo.

.

.

.

3 hari tanpa Jung Yunho, Jaejoong dilanda penyakit "NYAMAN DAN TENTRAM". Pasalnya jika ada Yunho, rumah terasa seperti saat kau menonton film perang. Kini Jaejoong berguling-guling dilantai tempatnya dan Yunho biasa tidur. Meski dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak minta uang ganti rugi pada Jung Family yang kaya raya itu.

Tapi senyum terkembang diwajahnya, setidaknya semalam dia memojokkan Junsu yang telah tega-teganya menutupi rahasia Jung harabeoji yang mengancam Junsu. Alhasil Junsu melunaskan hutang-hutang Jaejoong, dikarenakan Junsu juga telah menerima uang suap dari suruhan-suruhan Jung yang tahu kalau Jaejoong teman Junsu yang bekerja diperusahaan Jung.

"Ahhh enaknyaaaaaa…. Jung Yunho! Kukutuk kau menjadi musang kurus kering dan kelaparan. Musang perjaka yang tak akan menikah seumur hidup. Aaarrrggghh! Ajh! Sialan kau! Aigoo… uangku, rumahku, semuanya ludes hanya untuk mengurusnya. Kenapa aku mau-mau saja dibodohi simusang kejam itu? euh" kesal Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya yang terus-terusan menandang-nendang kesegala arah dengan possisi baringnya itu.

"Ahhh…. GOD BLESS ME! Aku kan sudah dapat pekerjaan dari Hyunnie tampan. Ahhh… kenapa dia baik sekali? tidak seperti Yunho bodoh itu" Jaejoong terus saja menyumpahi Yunho yang tidak-tidak. Hingaa….

TOK TOK TOKipula, orang itu memanggil 'Boo'?

TOK TOK TOK

"BOO!" teriak suara yang familiar ditelinga Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tak mengerti maksud panggilan orang itu.

"Yunho? Tidak mungkin. Untuk apa dia kesini? lagipula, orang itu memanggil 'Boo'? ahh mungkin orang lain" Jaejoong membuka pintu asal.

Jaejoong membelalak shock saat melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintunya, dengan cepat Jaejoong menutup kembali pintu nya, namun Yunho sang pelaku pengetukan menahan pintu dengan kakinya.

"YAK! APPO BOO. YAK!" pekik Yunho saat kakinya terjepit pintu agar pintu tak ditutup.

"BRENGSEK! PERGI KAU!" Jaejoong kukuh menutup pintunya meski kaki Yunho hampir berdarah.

Myungsoo yang melihat kaki Yunho yang hampir berdarah segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membantu Yunho.

BRAK

"OMO!" Jaejoong terplanting kebelakang karena pesuruh Myungsoo menendang pintu kedalam, mengingat letak kaki Yunho dan arah membuka pintu dan hampir saja pintu itu menimpa Jaejoong kalau saja Yunho tak segera memegang pintu itu.

Mata Jaejoong tertuju pada nasib malang pintunya yang kini terlepas dari tumpuannya.

"Boo, gwaencana?" Yunho segera membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"sekarang juga aku mohon…" Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "PERGI DARI RUMAHKU!" pekik Jaejoong hingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menutup telinga.

"Anniyo! Aku suamimu. Dan sekarang aku mau tidur" Yunho kini berbaring ditempat Jaejoong tadi tidur.

"Suami kepalamu? Aku ini namja. Kalaupun aku harus menikah dengan namja, pasti seme nya bukan KAUU!. Jadi…jebaaaaaaaaaaaaalllll GET OUT PLEASE!" Jaejoong makin kessal.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzztttt rrrrrgghhhh" terdengar suara tidur dibuat-buat oleh Yunho.

"Huweeeeee kenapa kau tidak mau pergi dari sini? Kau sudah membuatku sial sekarang. Huweeeeeeeeee" rengek Jaejoong yang mukanya merah padam menahan tangis melihat nasibnya selama ini. Tangannya menari-nari tangan Yunho agar Yunho bangun.

"siapa yang mau tinggal disini?. Sadarlah, kau yang menampungku"

"Tapi aku sudah mengusirmu, jadi pergilah, ne?"

"Shireo!. Berhenti merengek. Aku mau tidur"

"Aigoooo- a- huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee huks huks huks" Jaejoong benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Dan sepertinya penderitaannya tak hanya sampai disitu.

"Dan, cantik-"

"AKU NAMJA! AKU TAMPAN!" rengek Jaejoong tetap berteriak karena semakin kesal. Sedangkan Myungsoo menahan nafas saat jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar.

"Yak! dengar baik-baik! Aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang kau pakai untuk menarik perhatian cucuku. Dan demi keselamatan cucuku yang hilang ingatan dan hanya ingat padamu sebagai istrinya, jadi aku putuskan. **AKU JUGA AKAN TINGGAL DISINI**" tekan Myungsoo.

Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya. Sepertinya dia langsung pingsan setelah meneriakkan nama Tuhan berkali-kali saat mendengar keinginan Myungsoo.

TBC ….

Kwwkwkwkwkwkkkk… ada yang menunggu ff gila ini? Kwkwkwkwkkkw uhuk uhuk

#kesedak

Lah… Yunho hilang ingatan? Dia bilang Jaejoong istrinya? Bener ga sih? Atau ini hanya kegilaan seorang Jung Yunho untuk membaalaskan dendamnya pada Myungsoo sang kakek?

Kwkwkwk… seobie juga minta maaf karena lama ga update ff ini. Karena terlalu focus ma ff yang review nya banyak sampai lupa kalau reader ff ini hampir bunuh seobie karena kelamaan update… Jeongmal mianhae  
#deep bow …..


	7. Chapter 6

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun**

**Harabeoji Jung/Jung Myung Soo (Kenal Park Myung Soo yang pelawak itu? lau ga kenal mending nonton Happy together dan X-Man episode tvxq)**

**Preview Chapter 5**

"Yak! dengar baik-baik! Aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang kau pakai untuk menarik perhatian cucuku. Dan demi keselamatan cucuku yang hilang ingatan dan hanya ingat padamu sebagai istrinya, jadi aku putuskan. **AKU JUGA AKAN TINGGAL DISINI**" tekan Myungsoo.

Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya. Sepertinya dia langsung pingsan setelah meneriakkan nama Tuhan berkali-kali saat mendengar keinginan Myungsoo.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Tampaklah 3 orang yang terkapar dilantai. Ya, bukan terkapar karena mati, bukaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka tengah tidur. Dengan posisi Yunho ditengah antara Jaejoong dan Myungsoo sang kakek.

Myungsoo dengan segala kepanikkannya saat melihat Yunho tidur memeluk Jaejoong, segera merangkak memisahkan kedua anak itu. Dipindahkannya tangan Yunho, namun kaki Yunho malah merangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Dibalikkannya tubuh Yunho agar menghadapnya dan memeluknya saja, tapi saat melihat mulut terbuka Yunho, buru-buru diurungkannya niat tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan keputusan terakhir, Myungsoo merangkak lagi untuk tidur ditengah, mengambil posisi Yunho. Hingga akhirnya Myungsoo harus menahan nafas saat Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadikannya guling.

'Aigooo…. Anak-anak mengerikan!' batinnya dan mulai menutup mata.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, Hyunjoong kembali mengunjungi rooftop Jaejoong untuk menjemputnya bekerja. Dengan perasaan tak enak karena kemarin Jaejoong harus bekerja tanpa nya direstoran, dia mulai mengetuk pintu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Joongie?" panggilnya.

Jaejoong serasa mendengar rumahnya diketuk, dan jangan lupakan suara orang yang masuk keddalam mimpinya itu, dengancepat membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari tidurnya dan mengerjap berkali-kali untuk membuka mata.

"Joongie?" terdengar lagi suara Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong terpana saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya kini. Seorang kakek tua tengah memeluknya erat, terlebih saat dia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"KYAAAAAAAA" pekik Jaejoong, hingga membuat Myungsoo dan Yunho ikut panic.

"WAE WAE WAE?" panic keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku?" geram Jaejoong. Namun saat itu juga, kedua orang yang tadinya panic, kembali tidur setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong itu.

"euuuuurrrrggghhh" sungguh Jaejoong ingin pindah rumah dan tidak diketahui oleh kedua orang ini, tapi dia harus membuang uang lagi? ohhh tidak.

TOK

TOK

"Joongie? kau didalam? Joongie?" panic Hyunjoong yang pastinya juga mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lebar. Dengan harapan agar Hyunjoong melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tak ayal, Hyunjoong membelalak kaget saat melihat kakek dan cucu yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"OMO! Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hyunjoong khawatir saat melihat wajah kusut Jaejoong.

"Hyunnie~~~" rengek Jaejoong yang mendatangkan jawaban dari Yunho yang mengigau mungkin.

"Wae baby?" ahhh sepertinya Jung Yunho kita tidak tidur, dia malah memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Hingga Jaejoong harus menggeliat-geliat untuk melepaskan pelukan erat itu.

"Hyunnie~~~ tolong aku huweeeeeee~~~" rengek Jaejoong lagi. Alhasil, Hyunjoong harus membantu Jaejoong, meski harus mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan karyawan lain di restoran harus bekerja extra hari ini. Lihatlah pengunjung mereka yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. bahkan Hyunjoong harus memesan bahan makanan yang hari ini habis hanya dalam hitungan jam. Pasalnya ini hari minggu, dan ada banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang sekedar makan atau bahkan untuk memesan catering dan segala macamnya.

"Sebentar lagi tutup, hwaiting!" koor Hyunjoong yang juga ikut membantu didapur. Dan mendatangkan helaan nafas panjang dari semua karyawannya. Namun semua kembali bersemangat saat Hyunjoong menatap mereka tajam.

"Hyunnie galak juga ya? Hahahaaaa" ledek Jaejoong.

"Ne, Joongie. Bahkan jika kau ingin kuterkam sekarang, kau tinggal bilang saja"

"terkam? Terkam dimana Hyunnie? Ini didapur, bukan ranjang" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap menggoda Hyunjoong. Tentu saja Hyunjoong jadi salah titngkah.

"Aigoo! Cepat bekerja sana! Kenapa jadi bicara hal yang aneh begitu?"

"Kau yang mulai"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Huftz"

"Ne ne ne"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata yang indah itu tengah melihat mereka dari pintu belakang dapur. Maksud hati ingin bertemu teman-temannya yang masih bekerja di tempat itu, tapi, dia malah melihat hal yang sangat manis dimatanya namun pahit dihatinya itu.

Ya, dia adalah Youngsaeng yang akan bekerja di club, tapi saat melewati restoran ini, hatinya tergerak untuk berkunjung untuk melihat sebentar. Miris. Padahal, dulu Hyunjoong tak pernah memasuki area dapur. Tapi sekarang, koki baru itu telah merubah cara kerja seorang Kim Hyunjoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong sampai di rooftop dengan menenteng makanan direstoran. Tentunya masakan Jaejoong yang sengaja disisakan untuk Myungsoo dan Yunho. Namun saat melihat Yunho dan Myungsoo tengah makan dengan manisnya bersama Ahra yang pastinya si pembawa makanan, Jaejoong jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan makanan itu pada mereka.

Hyunjoong yang melihat pandangan lesu Jaejoong saat melihat Ahra yang menyuapi Yunho, dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong.

CUP~~

"YAK!" geram Yunho saat melihat istrinya dicium orang tak dikenal. Dengan langkah cepat diseretnya Jaejoong menjauh dari Hyunjoong yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Aiissshhh lepaskan tanganku!" seru Jaejoong. Dapat dilihatnya tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan Ahra padanya, dan tatapan bingung Myungsoo yang masih mengunyah makanannya. "JUNG YUNHO! Itu istrimu! Bukan AKU!" geram Jaejoong sarkastik. Mendatangkan pandangan tajam dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"KAU!" tunjuk Yunho pada Hyunjoong, tanpa melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong. "Berani-beraninya kau mencium istri orang? Ingin mati eoh?"

"Dia istrimu? Lalu kenapa kau bermesraan dengan yeoja lain?" sinis Hyunjoong yang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang membawa makanan.

"Yeoja itu bilang dia kekasihku. Tapi aku tidak kenal. Aku menerima suapannya karena kakek tua aneh itu yang menyuruhku!" lawan Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

BYUUR

"YAK!" jijik Ahra saat Myungsoo menyemburkan makanan dari mulut besarnya.

"Cucu kurang ajar! Aku ini kakek mu babo!" geram Myungsoo, meski tak diperdulikan Yunho yang sibuk menepis tangan Hyunjoong dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Boo! Kau ingin selingkuh dariku eoh? Kau ingin aku mati bunuh diri eoh? Tak cukupkah pengorbananku selama ini eoh? Haruskah aku mati dulu baru kau berhenti menyakitiku eoh?" kata-kata Yunho kali ini, sukses membuat Hyunjoong, Myungsoo dan Ahra shock.

Jaejoong ingin sekali memecahkan kepala Yunho saat itu juga. Pasalnya dia yakin, Yunho belajar dari tukang sampah yang notabene nya penggombal kelas kakap. Meski diakuinya, Yunho mengatakannya dengan nada yang benar-benar terlihat serius.

Hyunjoong yang merasa bersalah, akhirnya melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Yunho dengan kecepatan ekstra langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Joongie? Ah.. mungkin aku harus memanggilmu Jae" Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong yang dari tadi terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya seolah mengatakan 'jangan percaya pada Yunho babo ini, please'.

"Yunho! Leppas!" bentak Jaejoong, namun Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jae, benarkah kalian sudah menikah?" tanya Hyunjoong ragu-ragu dan menatap Jaejoong lekat. Berharap Jaejoong akan mengatakan tidak.

"OMO! Demi Tuhan kau harus percaya padaku Hyunnie! Aku hanya menyukaimu- OPS" dengan cepat Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang gatal itu.

"MWO?" pekik Ahra, Myungsoo, dan tentu saja Yunho yg langsung melepaskan pelukannya kasar.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar selingkuh dibelakangku?" Yunho tampak mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Yunho! Jika memang kalian pernah menikah, tunjukkan padaku buktinya!" tantang Hyunjoong yang kini berdiri didepan Jaejoong, seolah menghalangi Jaejoong untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho.

"Benar! Buktikan pada kami!" tantang Ahra yang tampak geram saja melihat Jaejoong yang notabene nya adalah namja, malah diperebutkan oleh Hyunjoong dan kekasihnya sendiri.

"aku yakin aku sudah menaruh buku nikah kami, tapi aku lupa menaruhnya dimana?" Yunho memasang wajah mengingat-ingat. "Ahh… Boo.. Mungkinkah dulu kita sering bertengkar, sehingga aku pergi dari rumah dan kecelakaan?"

"Jangan gila YUN! Kita memang sering bertengkar, bahkan karena kau aku harus menghabiskan jutaan uang hanya untuk biaya berobatmu! Bahkan kau berjanji akan membayarku 10x lipat, tapi bahkan harabeoji mu saja tak sanggup membayarnya!" Jaejoong yang juga tak tahan dengan maksud Yunho, mulai naik pitam juga.

"YAK! aku akan membayar semua biaya rumah sakit Yunho. Berapa hah? Katakan!" Myungsoo mulai membuka dompet dan menghitung jumlah uang lembaran didompetnya. Ya Tuhan, berapa isinya sampai-sampai Ahra membelalak kaget begitu?

"Apa yang sedang harabeoji hitung? Mana uangnya?" ucap Ahra dengan polosnya, hingga mendatangkan tatapan tajam Myungsoo.

#glek

"Tapi, aku masih punya bukti, jika kau istriku. Entah kenapa, saat pertama kali aku bangun dari tidurku, aku selalu merasa melihat tato seseorang. Dan tato itu ada di payudara yaaaaaaaaang, ehem… lumayan montok juga" Yunho memasang muka innocent nya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menelan ludah saat Yunho menatapnya intens. "Tidakkah, kita pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu' Boo?

"I- itu apa?" panic Jaejoong.

"benarkah kau memiliki tato Jae?" selidik Hyunjoong.

"Hyunnie ya~~~ jangan salah paham dulu-"

"Boo, aku tak menyangka kau akan mengkhianatiku seperti ini, a- aku hiks" Yunho pun meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku pulang Jae. Sudah malam juga. Istirahatlah, besok kau harus bekerja kan? jaljayo" Hyunjoong tersenyum hangat, dan itu malah membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti orang yang benar-benar tengah ketahuan berselingkuh.

"Yun! Aku yakin, ini hanya akal-akalanmu! Aku pasti akan mengungkapnya suatu hari. Kau keterlaluan Yun. Aku masih kekasihmu! Ingat itu. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan rela kau dengan namja miskin ini. Aku pergi. Tapi besok aku akan kembali" seru Ahra, namun tak sedikitpun Yunho meliriknya. Dan yeoja itu pun pergi dari rooftop Jaejoong.

"Sudah sudah! Kalian masuk kedalam juga ne. sepertinya akan turun hujan" bujuk Myungsoo, mencoba melerai Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saling member deathglare, ohhh… air mata Yunho hanya setetes sepertinya. - _ -"

"Tidak! Kalian saja yang masuk duluan. Aku ingin makan dulu" tutur Jaejoong yang langsung duduk di meja persegi besar didepan pintu rumahnya itu. Ehmmm semoga kalian mengerti.

"Yun?" Myungsoo mencoba membujuk Yunho masuk. Namun sepertinya Yunho tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Myungsoo mengalah, dia memilih akan masuk rumah duluan, tapi saat akan membuka pintu, dia dikagetkan dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

SRET

CUP

"mmp?" Jaejoong shock. 'apa ini?' batinnya.

Yunho bak orang kesetanan meraup bibir mungil Jaejoong, seolah ingin memakan bibir cherry itu. entah kenapa, Jaejoong terlalu shock atau bagaimana. Tapi, ada perasaan hangat dihati keduanya. Hingga Jaejoong menikmati ciuman itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya serta membalas lumatan itu.

Myungsoo yang merasa matanya akan berdosa jika melihat adegan itu terlalu lama, segera masuk kedalam rumah mengatur nafasnya susah payah. Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk dikepala besarnya.#plak

"jadi, cucu ku benar-benar sudah menikah?" pekiknya dengan desissan. "Awas saja kau Par Yoochun bodoh. Memata-matai Yunho saja tidak becus" geramnya.

.

.

.

Yunho melepaskan tautannya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho hampir saja tertawa lebar saat melihat jaejoong yang memajukan bibirnya seolah meminta lebih. Tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan kikikkan gelinya saat melihat Jaejoong.

Mendengar suara kikikkan, Jaejoong dengan cepat membuka matanya, dan geram saat melihat Yunho menertawakannya. 'Brengsek! Kenapa aku keenakkan dicium bibir hati jelek itu?' batin Jaejoong dengan menutup wajahnya yang pasti sangat memerah karena malu.

"Jae!" bisik Yunho yang kini duduk bersila didepan Jaejoong.

"apa?" suara Jaejoong tak jelas karena dia masih menutup wajahnya.

"Jae, buka wajahmu! Jae ada yg ingin aku katakana, tapi kumohon, jangan membunuhku" pinta Yunho takut-takut. Jaejoong yang mendengar arah pembicaraan Yunho yang aneh, dan suara berbisik Yunho yang seolah tak ingin harabeoji nya mendengar, segera membuka wajahnya yang masih tampak semburat merah disana.

"wae?"

"Jae! sebenarnya a- aku-"

BRAK

"YAK! Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai harus ber- biiiiiiisiiiiiiiik bisiiiiiik begituuuuuu?" nada terakhir Myungsoo benar-benar slow motion saat melihat adegan didepannya.

Yunho dengan tidak elitnya terjatuh karena kaget Myungsoo mendobrak pintu. Parahnya lagi posisi Jaejoong yang ditindihnya kini menelungkup karena ikut terjatuh saat Yunho akan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Awwwhhhh" erang Yunho saat akan bangun dari tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin kaget saat merasakan 'milik' Yunho menyentuh 'butt' nya.

BRAK

Myungsoo dengan cepat kembali menutup pintu dan langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut tebal yang dipakainya bertiga dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, apalagi saat mendengar erangan Yunho.

Sementara itu…

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menghadap Yunho yang langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

'Ya Tuhan, padahal aku ingin memberi tahu Jaejoong rencanaku, agar dia .. ahhh tapi sepertinya akan sulit mencari waktu berdua untuk bicara padanya. Dan aku harus siap-siap mendapat hukuman dari Kim Jaejoong yang terhormat ini' batin Yunho pasrah.

"PERGILAH KENERAKA JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Jaejoong histeris. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menutup telinganya setelah bisa bangun dari atas Jaejoong.

Dan jangan lupakan, yang sedang berselimut didalam rumah.

"aigoo… kenapa mereka melakukannya dengan kata-kata sekeras itu? dasar anak muda" dan sang JUNG besar mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Entah darimana, sepertinya ada lagu nina bobo yang membawa Jung Myungsoo kita masuk kea lam bawah sadarnya.

TBC ….

Kwkwkwkwkkk… Sumpah, ff ni jadi hiburan tersendiri buat Seobie selaku writer nya.

Coz, Cuma ff ni yang murni family and humor.

Ff yang lain pada hurt and angst.

Jadi, mohon dukungannya ne, I love you all….

Btw, buat kalian yang baca batin Yunho, pasti udah bisa ngejawab, setidaknya menerka-nerka, itu Yunho beneran amnesia atau nggak. Heee….

Jangan lupa review ne! ^ _ ^ …..


	8. Chapter 7

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Harabeoji Jung/Jung Myung Soo (Kenal Park Myung Soo yang pelawak itu? lau ga kenal mending nonton Happy together dan X-Man episode tvxq)**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun (ternyata minjam nama doank…. Kwkwkwkwkwk mf ya oppa aku pinjam nama)**

**Preview Chapter **

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menghadap Yunho yang langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

'Ya Tuhan, padahal aku ingin memberi tahu Jaejoong rencanaku, agar dia .. ahhh tapi sepertinya akan sulit mencari waktu berdua untuk bicara padanya. Dan aku harus siap-siap mendapat hukuman dari Kim Jaejoong yang terhormat ini' batin Yunho pasrah.

"PERGILAH KENERAKA JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Jaejoong histeris. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menutup telinganya setelah bisa bangun dari atas Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Entah bodoh atau apa, sepertinya Yunho tak melupakan semua pekerjaannya ketika tinggal dengan Jaejoong. Setiap subuh dia langsung mengambil paket susu dan korang ditempat agen yang membayar nya. Dan tanpa takut mendatangkan kecurigaan dari orang lain dan sebagainya, dengan santai dia mengengkol sepeda Jaejoong menuju rumah-rumah yang biasa memesan susu.

Dengan senag hati Jung Yunho melakukan pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit berguna, daripada dulu dia yang kaya hanya tinggal tarik uang dari atm. Dia benar-benar menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang.

"Ahhh… ada sisa 3, aku beli saja… 1 untukku, 1 untukku, 1 untuk Jaejoong, dan 1 lagi untuk tua Bangka jelek itu" Yunho tertawa sendiri ketika menghitung jumlah susu yang tersisa.

Dengan matahari yang sudah mulai menerangi lagi bumi ini, Yunho tersenyum dibawah topi yang tampak sangat cocok dengannya. Ohhh… bahkan hanya dengan tersenyum pada pejalan kaki yang rata-rata anak-anak Senior high yang akan ke halte bus, Yunho telah membuat banyak orang mimisan di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

"YAK! bisakah kau lebih cepat? Kau mandi apa bertapa HAH? Aku ingin buang air besar. Apa kau ingin aku buang besar dilemarimu HAH?" pekik Myungsoo yang kini tengah meringis menahan sakit diperutnya dan tangan satunya lagi menahan pantatnya agar bersabar.#emang pantat bisa?#plak

BRAK

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan sinis menatap Myungsoo yang juga menatapnya garang, namun membuat Jaejoong ingin tertawa. Tapi, demi menjaga image, dia harus menahan tawanya.

BRAK

Myungsoo yang sudah tak tahan, dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sepeninggalan Myungsoo, Jaejoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dilantai rumahnya, berguling-guling menahan tawanya agar tak menimbulkan suara.

Drrtt drrrtt

Ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan ada 1 pesan baru dai Hyunnnie#plese deh, masa namanya Hyunnie, buang H jadi Yunnie tuh … hmmmm#ditendang Hyunjoong

_**Joongie, aku dibawah**_

Dan dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari mengambil tasnya. Pasalnya dia sudah ganti baju di kamar mandi, jadi semua sudah beres. Dengan senyum sumeringah Jaejoong turun tangga.

"HARABEOJI! AKU BERANGKAT KERJA!" pekiknya yang tentu saja bisa didengar Myungsoo yang tak peduli pastinya.

Jaejoong sampai dibawah dan menemukan Hyunjoong dan Yunho tengah beradu deathglare.

"Kau darimana JUNG?"

"YAK! sopan sedikit dengan suamimu! Aku tadi habis mengantar susu dan Koran seperti biasa. Ahhh… sebelumnya aku juga sudah mengupas bawang" Yunho menjelaskan, dan tentu saja mendatangkan tatapan curiga dari Jaejoong.

"ba- bagaimana bisa kau ingat?" sosor Jaejoong cepat.

"OMO! BOO! Aku tak akan lupa cara member makan keluarga. Apalagi sekarang kau sedang hamil. Jadi kau harus banyak blab la bla"

"MWO?" pekik Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong bersamaan. Jaejoong melotot marah, naik darah… ohhh segala setan perang masuk dalam tubuhnya.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Dengan membabi buta, Jaejoong memukul Yunho dengan tasnya. Membuat Yunho harus mengambil paksa tas Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan ludah dan menarik nafas panjang.

"MICHESSEO?" pekiknya

"Boo, berhenti berteriak. Kasihan aegya kita tuli nanti" tegur Yunho seenak jidatnya Yoochun(?)#plak

"jaga mulutmu JUNG! Aku masih virgin dan aku namja, mana mungkin aku hamil"

"CUKUP!" Hyunjoong menengahi pertengkaran kedua orang itu. "Yun, aku dan Jaejoong harus segara pergi kerja" Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong segera meninggalkan Yunho yang tampak tak suka dengan sikap Hyunjoong yang sok berwibawa itu.

Tentu saja Jaejoong yang gerah segera masuk ke mobil Hyunjoong. Namun baru saja Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil, pergelangan tangannya langsung dicengkram Yunho erat.

"WAE?" pekiknya, hingga membuat Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari Jaejoong.

"Ayo berangakat denganku saja"

"SHIREO!"

"Kau lebih memilih dengannya daripada aku suamimu sendiri?" Yunho menunjuk Hyunjoong dengan telunjuknya tanpa menoleh ke Hyunjoong juga tak kalah gerah dengan sikap kekanakkan Yunho.

"Yun, aku harus segera pergi kerja. Lagipula kau mau mengantarku pakai apa?"

"Ini" Yunnho menyentuh sepedanya dan menarik Jaejoong duduk diboncengan belakangnya. Jaejoong shock saat Yunho dengan mudah mengangkatnya keboncengan sepeda.

Jaejoong akan turun, tapi Yunho hampir saja membuatnya terjatuh saat dengan aba-aba Yunho mengengkol sepedanya cepat.

Hyunjoong? Dia hanya tersenyum dan segera masuk dalam mobilnya dan melaju menuju restoran. Dan ternyata masih ada 1 orang penting yang melihat adegan itu, sang JUNG BESAR. Dia juga ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yunnho(?), atau mungkin keduanya (baca:jaejoong dan Yunho).

.

.

.

"JUNG YUNHO PELAN SEDIKIT!" pekik Jaejoong dengan spontannya. Pasalnya Yunho tak juga memelankan engkolan kaki nya.

"SHIREO! NANTI KAU TURUN!"

"TAK AKAN! CEPAT PELANKAN!"

Yunho segera menggunakan kecepatan normal, dan membuat sesuatu menghilang diperutnya. Ohhh… ternyata tadi Jaejoong memeluk erat pinggang Yunho. Dan sekarang? Kenapa Yunho harus merasa kehilangan?

"Aigooo…. Mau aku mati eoh?" geram Jaejoong sambil mencubit pinggang Yunho keras.

"Awww…. Habisnya kau membuatku kesal" jujur Yunho.

"Sudahlah Yun, kau pikir aku tidak kesal eoh?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Sayangnya sang beruang tak melihat kekekekek~~~

.

.

.

Myungsoo terlihat tengah makan dimeja persegi besar dibalkon rooftop Jaejoong bersama seorang pegawainya yang selama ini memata-matai Yunho.

"bagaimana bisa biaya Yunho waktu dirumah sakit tidak kau bayarkan? Anak itu malah bilang aku tak mampu membayar tahu? Membuat harga diriku jatuh saja" semburnya pada pegawainya yang terlihat tak acuh, malah sibuk makan dengan lahap semua yang dibelinya tadi untuk Myungsoo.

"YAK"

PLAK

"uhuk uhuk" pegawai itu segera minum. "WAE?" pekiknya santai.

"YOOCHUN!" geram Myungsoo.

"WAE?"

"kau ini, kenapa rakus seperti adikmu Changmin itu? itu kimchi ku!" kesalnya saat melihat kimchinya hampir habis.

"Aigooo… pelit sekali. yang lain kan masih ada" balas Yoochun dengan menunjuk bibimbap, samgyupsal(?), dan sushi yang sekotak itu.

"itu untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho. Lagipula, tugasmu bukan makan, tapi memata-matai Yunho"

"ne ne ne" Yoochun mengelap mulutnya asal dengan tangannya. "waktu itu, saat aku akan membayar biaya rumah sakit, aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau Jaejoong curiga? Orang baik mana yang mau berbaik hati membayar biaya rumah sakit untuk orang lain?" Myungsoo terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar penuturan Yoochun.

"aku penasaran, apa Yunho benar-benar amnesia"

"tentu saja tidak!" seru Yoochun.

"MWO? bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"heee…" cengiran jelek Yoochun keluar.

"KAU INGIN MATI HAH?"

Myungsoo yang tahu kalau Yoochun berbohong segera mengambil sandal didepan pintu dan hendak melemparkan sandal itu kea rah Yoochun, tapi Yoochun dengan cepat berlari turun dari rooftop itu. membuat Myungsoo menahan nafas melihat sikap Yoochun.

"kenapa orang-orang disekitarku selalu membuatku gila? AAAAARRGGGGGH"

PLUK

Dengan elitnya sebuah sandal melayang kewajah Myungsoo. Sandal yang berasal dari tetangga rooftop sebelah.

"Aissshhh" ringisnya setelah melihat pelaku pelemparan adalah seorang yeoja yang seumuran dengannya. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Myungsoo kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai didepan restoran. Sontak semua orang kaget saat melihat seorang Jung Yunho bersepeda. Namun, mengingat seorang Jung Yunnho yang mereka pikir pasti tengah sibuk dengan kesibukan dikantor besarnya, mereka hanya mengira Yunho hanya mirip dengan Yunho yang kaya.

"Sudah pulang sana!" usir Jaejoong.

"Aigooo… aku hanya ingin memberikan ini!" Yunho memberikan susu kotak dan amplop berisi uang ditangan Jaejoong, tentu saja Jaejoong mengernyit tak mengerti.

"I- Ige-"

"Itu gajiku satu bulan. Ahhhh… tak terasa aku sudah bekerja selama itu. heee"

"Ke- kenapa kau berikan padaku dan susu ini?"

"Kan kau yang bilang, aku bekerja untuk mengganti kerugianmu. Lagipula aku hanya ingin gaji pertamaku kuberikan pada istriku yang cantik ini. Dan itu susu untuk pertumbuhan aegya kita" Jaejoong benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, menurutnya Yunho bukan amnesia, tapi gila. Meski terselip sedikit perasaan senang walau dia tidak hamil, tapi dia suka diperhatikan seperti ini.

'Aigoo… kenapa aku senang begini? Babo Jaejoong' batinnya.

"Yun aku-"

CHU~~

"Bye" Yunho dengan cepat meninggalkan Jaejoong yang baru saja menyadari Yunnho menciumnya (lagi).

Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia tidak ingin menjerit dan membuat kegaduhan. Entah kenapa dia menjadi terbiasa menerima ciuman dadakan dari Yunho. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti saat ini? Jangan lupakan jari-jarinya yang meraba bibirnya yang tadi disambar Yunho.

"Wahh wahh wahhh enak juga ya dicium selingkuhan sendiri" sindir sebuah suara yang kini mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang menatapnya bingung. Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Youngsaeng.

"Chogiyo! Kau bicara denganku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"tentu saja kau, siapa lagi memangnya? Ck ck ck" Youngsaeng berdecak sinis.

"apa aku ada salah padamu?"

"kurasa tidak, hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja. Kalau bisa pacar 1 saja. Lagipula kau berciuman didepan restoran pacarmu sendiri, apa kau tidak takut kepergok? Hmmm" Youngsaeng segera meninggalkan Jaejoong dan melaju dengan sepedanya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bingung.

Namun sebuah senyum terkembang diwajahnya, ketika yang dia ingat dan mampu dicerna oleh otaknya adalah saat Youngsaeng mengatakan kalau pemilik restoran ini adalah pacar Jaejoong. 'Ohhh…. Apa terlihat begitu?' batin Jaejoong senang, dan segera masuk dalam restoran, setelah sebelumnya dengan cepat memasukkan amplop gaji Yunho. 'benar juga, dia sudah bekerja 1 bulan. Tidak terasa. Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa lama kami tinggal bersama' seketika pipi Jaejoong menghangat mengingatnya. Namun, dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Junsu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan tugasnya yang harus menyelesaikan beberapa proposal untuk perusahaan Jung.

"BAAAAAAAA"

"YAK" pekiknya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dekat dengannya, hingga membuat pegawai lain menatapnya aneh.

"Aigooo… Ducky ku sedang sibuk eoh?"

"tutup mulutmu Park Yoochun!" geram Junsu. Pasalnya, proposal yang sedang diketiknya itu adalah tugas Yoochun, tapi karena embel-embel cinta dan kasih sayang yang dilontarkan Yoochun padanya, mau tak mau dia jadi sibuk mengurusnya.

"Marah pada boss mu ini eoh?" goda Yoochun sambil mencolek hidung kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih? Ya, mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan setelah Junsu diterima bekerja disana. Memang begitulah syarat yang harus diterima Junsu jika ingin diterima bekerja disana. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Junsu juga tak mampu menolak pesona kekasihnya ini. Junsu juga tahu kalau kekasihnya yang merupakan salah satu boss dicabang perusahaan Jung itu adalah kaki tangan Jung besar.

"Ne ne ne. sudah sana selesaikan tugas busukmu ini!" Junsu melemparkan berkas-berkas yang sudah diketiknya.

"Aigooo…. Arasseo!" yoochun membawa berkas itu kedalam ruangannya, meninggalkan Junsu yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya yang lain.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan sepedanya ditempat biasa, parkiran. Dengan senyum yang entah dikarenakan apa, dia naik ke rooftop dan menemukan harabeoji nya tengah menyantap makanan tadi.

"WOAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

Dengan sekali lompatan, yunho sudah duduk manis di meja persegi itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan susu kotak yang memeng tersisa untuk Myungsoo, sedangkan Yunho sudah meminum miliknya dijalan tadi. Myungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yunho. 'mirip sekali dengan Yog Hwa waktu muda' batinnya sedih ketika mengingat anaknya yang sudah meninggal.

TBC …

Waowwwwww… jangan lupa review ya…..


	9. Chapter 8

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Harabeoji Jung/Jung Myung Soo (Kenal Park Myung Soo yang pelawak itu? lau ga kenal mending nonton Happy together dan X-Man episode tvxq)**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun (ternyata minjam nama doank…. Kwkwkwkwkwk mf ya oppa aku pinjam nama)**

**Preview Chapter **

"Itu gajiku satu bulan. Ahhhh… tak terasa aku sudah bekerja selama itu. heee"

"Ke- kenapa kau berikan padaku dan susu ini?"

"Kan kau yang bilang, aku bekerja untuk mengganti kerugianmu. Lagipula aku hanya ingin gaji pertamaku kuberikan pada istriku yang cantik ini. Dan itu susu untuk pertumbuhan aegya kita" Jaejoong benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, menurutnya Yunho bukan amnesia, tapi gila. Meski terselip sedikit perasaan senang walau dia tidak hamil, tapi dia suka diperhatikan seperti ini.

'Aigoo… kenapa aku senang begini? Babo Jaejoong' batinnya.

"Yun aku-"

CHU~~

"Bye" Yunho dengan cepat meninggalkan Jaejoong yang baru saja menyadari Yunnho menciumnya (lagi).

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

Ditaman kota sore ini, Go Ahra tampak duduk menunggu seseorang. Menunggu pacar eoh? Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, siapa?

Jung Yunho dengan kecepatan tinggi mengengkol sepeda Jaejoong. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya yang membuat jantung yeoja manapun berdegup kencang. Tampak dia memarkirkan sepeda di tepi jalan dekat taman. Setelah itu dia berlari dan langsung duduk disamping Ahra dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aigoo… Apa yang kau lakukan sampai berkeringat begini, eoh?" Ahra mengelap keringat Yunho dengan sapu tangannya. Sejenak pandangan mereka beradu. Ahra mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho, sedikit lagi bibir mereka menyatu,

SRET

Yunho dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan pastinya membuat aura kekecewaan muncul diwajah Ahra. Ahra pun tersenyum miris dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Aku yakin kau tidak benar-benar hilang ingatan, yak an YUN? Hiks hiks hentikan ini Yun. Kembalilah padaku" Ahra menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan isakkan yang meledak begitu saja.

"Mian. Kau tahu aku sudah menikah. Kurasa kita berteman saja. Aku tidak ingat pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang bernama Ahra" ucap Yunho dingin.

'pacarku? Saat aku lupa kau baru mengejarku begini? Kemana saja kau? Bahkan kau membiarkan aku hidup terlunta-lunta' batin Yunho geram mendengar penuturan Ahra.

"BOHONG! Menikah apanya? Dia namja, kau namja, it's impossible JUNG" cecar Ahra.

"Mau es krim?" Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung berlari ke took es krim. Dia mencoba meredam emosinya yang bisa saja membuat rencananya gagal.

Ya! Rencana untuk membalas kakeknya dan mengungkap perselingkuhan Ahra.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Yunho mau kemana kau? Jangan jalan-jalan saja! Cari kerja sana!" pekik Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho keluar rumah setelah mengupas bawang.

"tentu saja bertemu pacarku! Kau tenang saja, aku tidak perlu cari kerja, aku akan meminta uang pada pacarku dan memberimu banyak uang, arasseo?" sombong Yunho dan langsung pergi tanpa peduli akan raut tak suka seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tak suka dengan kesombongan Yunho, bukan karena cemburu. Eh?

.

.

.

Yunho dengan sepeda Jaejoong segera masuk kepekarangan rumah Ahra yang lumayan besar itu. Tentu saja karena penjaga rumah Ahra sangat mengenal pacar majikannya itu.

Yunho dengan hati yang senang dan senyum sumeringah nya memasuki rumah Ahra. Namun, baru saja dia membuka pintu rumah itu sedikit, pemandangan yang sangat memilukan dilihatnya dengan bebas.

Ahra tengah berciuman dengan seorang namja yang sangat-sangat dikenal Yunho. Namja itu adalah Dong Wook yang merupakan lawan Yunho dalam segala pertandingan dulu waktu disekolah sampai mereka sudah bekerja sekarang. Dengan senyum miris, Yunho kembali mengengkol sepedanya keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu.

Yunho berlari setelah meletakkan sepeda Jaejoong sembarangan didepan gedung rooftop Jaejoong.

BRAK

"OMO!" kaget Jaejoong saat tengah mencari lowongan kerja di Koran, dikejutkan dengan Yunho yang membuka kasar into rumah dan toilet. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG?" geram Jaejoong sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

Sementara didalam kamar mandi, Yunho mengguyur kepalanya dengan air. Berharap panas dikepalanya akan menghilang.

'Jadi selama ini, kalian bermain dibelakangku?' rahang Yunho mengeras seiring dengan gejolak batinnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Yun, aku tidak mau es krim!" bentak Ahra dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho yang melirik Ahra pergi, tersenyum(?) ahhh mungkin menyeringai? Yunho dengan cepat mengambil es krim yang dibelinya dan membawanya ke rumah.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rooftop, Yunho melihat harabeoji nya duduk melamun di teras. Lantas, ide jail pun menguasai pikiran Yunho. Yunho berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati harabeojinya dengan menenteng es krim yang memang untuknya dan sang harabeoji.

"HARABEOJI!" pekik Yunho yang ternyata tak membuat sang harabeoji kaget sedikitpun. Raut kesal wajah Yunho langsung tercetak begitu saja.

Myungsoo, dengan perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Yunho.

1

2

3

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersandar didinding dapur, memijat-mijat lengannya yang kram. Hyunjoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Capek eoh?" seru Hyunjoong yang langsung mendekati namja cantik itu. sontak Jaejoong langsung membenarkan posisinya menjadi seolah-olah tak ada rasa lelah disana.

"Oh… Hyu- Hyunnie? Wae?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Hyunjoong ke dapur.

"kau kelelahan Joongie. Ayo, pergi! Akan ku panggilkan tukang pijat paling hebat yang pernah ku kenal" Hyunjoong menarik lengan Jaejoong, mendatangkan gossip dari mulut pegawai lain.

"Ta- tapi baa-"

"ini sudah jam 8 malam, sebentar lagi tutup. Mereka hanya tinggal memanaskan kembali masakanmu ara?"

Hyunjoong mendudukkan Jaejoong dikursi samping pengemudi, mendatangkan semburat merah dipipi putih bersih itu.

"Hyunnie, bukan kau yang memijatkukan?" Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya genit dan tak ayal mendatangkan tawa renyah dari Hyunjoong.

"Kau menggodaku, eoh? Hahahaaa… Lebih baik kau goda Yunho saja, aku jamin kau akan menjadi sandera suamimu itu"

"YAK! Aku belum menikah dengan siapapun! Apalagi Yunho babo geurigo micheo itu" sungut Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku tak percaya" dan Hyunjoong menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai. Hitung-hitung jalan-jalan kan?

Ditengah jalan, Hyunjoong melihat mantan chef nya dulu mengengkol sepeda menuju tempat yang Hyunjoong sangat tahu tempat apa itu.

CKIIIIIT

BRAK

Hyunjoong dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan mengejar Youngsaeng yang sepertinya tak tahu jika Hyunjoong mengejarnya dibelakang. Jaejoong yang tak mengerti hanya memandang Hyunjoong heran, dank arena tak ingin menunggu saja di mobil, Jaejoong pun ikut mengejar Hyunjoong.

.

.

.

"Yun, kenapa istrimu belum pulang juga? Harabeoji sangat lapar" erang Myungsoo saat Yunho memplester hidungnya yang memar karena hantaman sandal tetangga. Itu juga yang membuat yunho menjerit kaget.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang" Yunho menaruh kembali peralatan palang merah itu di kotak dekat kamar mandi.

"Yun?" Myungsoo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Wae?" Yunho mencoba membuat mie ramen.

"Ayo pulang ke istana kita. Harabeoji malas disini. Selalu saja makan makanan instan dan harus beli maskan jadi. Itu akan membunuh harabeoji mu ini, kau tahu kan?" Myungsoo mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang tentu saja membuat Yunho ingin tertawa.

"Ah… Jeongmalyeo? Memang harabeoji ada penyakit apa? Mian aku lupa" terang Yunho yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa lebar.

"Aigoo… tidak penting penyakit apa. Harabeoji juga rindu bermain denganmu. Kau ingat dulu kita sering bermain kejar kejaran?"

'itu bukan bermain? Tapi penindasan' bati Yunho saat mengingat harabeoji nya yang dulu sering mengejarnya bahkan itu tetap berlangsung diumurnya yang sekarang. Namun Yunho tetap dengan memasak ramennya tanpa melihat harabeojinya.

"Kau ingat? Dulu waktu appa mu masih hidup, kita sering main kuda-kuda an? kita juga sering main ke taman bersama eomma mu. Haaah" Myungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan masuk kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan air matanya yang sudah lama tak keluar dari mata tua itu.

'Appa? Apa kau bahagia? Bogoshippoyeo' Yunho, tanpa sepengetahuan Myungsoo, kini juga ikut menangis mengingat kebahagiaan keluarganya yang dulu. Rasanya, semua berjalan begitu cepat. Ditambah lagi, Yunho sangat yakin kalau eomma nya masih hidup, walau dia tak tahu keberadaan sang eomma sekarang.

Pasalnya kecelakaan yang dialami orang tua Yunho seolah sudah direncanakan. Dimana Yunho tak sengaja melihat kabel rem yang putus dibawa begitu saja oleh polisi, tanpa ada penyelidikkan. Bahkan sampai hari ini, Yunho masih tak mengerti, kenapa harabeoji nya tak mau mengusut kasus ini sampai tuntas.

'Eomma, apa kau masih hidup? Bisakah kau mendengarkan kerinduan kami eomma? Jebal, tunjukkan dirimu'

.

.

.

Hyunjoong berhasil mengejar Youngsaeng yang sudah akan masuk kedalam diskotik tempat Youngsaeng mencari nafkah itu.

GREP

"Kau?" Youngsaeng mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Hyunjoong dipergelangan tangannya. Namun apalah arti tenaga Youngsaeng yang sangat jauh dibanding Hyunjoong itu.

"Ikut aku!" Hyunjoong menarik paksa Youngsaeng melewati Jaejoong yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Alhasil Jaejoong hanya menganga tak percaya melihat Hyunjoong yang sepertinya lupa kalau ada dia disana.

Merasa tak diperdulikan, dan parahnya lagi Jaejoong melihat mobil Hyunjoong melaju meninggalkannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Jaejoong pun melangkah mencari halte terdekat.

PIP PIP

Jaejoong membuka pesan masuk diponselnya.

**From: Babo Jung - _ -**

**Boo, kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?**

Jaejoog terkekeh pelan membaca pesan dari Yunho.

To: Babo Jung - _ -

Jemput aku di halte dekat restoran. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan pulang sendiri.

PIP PIP

**From: Babo Jung - _ -**

Tentu saja aku akan menjemput istriku tercinta. Gidarilke! ^_^

Jaejoong pun menunggu Yunho datang menjemputnya. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong jadi sering marah-marah. Perlahan Jaejoong meraba wajahnya, sedikit dirasakanya lipatan dibawah matanya dan lipatan ditengah dahinya.

'apa aku akan begitu cepat tua?' Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ohhh badannya sangat lelah.

.

.

.

Yunho dengan senyum merekah memacu sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali. sepertinya tuan muda Jung kita sering sekali tersenyum dan tertawa akhir-akhir ini, eoh?

"Aisshhh aku seperti akan berkencan saja… kekekek~~" Yunho tersenyum lebar.

'Jaejoongie? Tidak buruk juga. Cukup cantik?' Yunho cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Babo!" rutuknya.

.

.

.

Yunho sampai dihalte yang diinstruksikan Jaejoong. Namun yang dilihatnya kini adalah Jaejoong yang tidur disela-sela orang tua yang juga sedang menunggu bus datang. Didekatinya Jaejoong yang tampak tertidur pulas. Diperhatikannya wajah Jaejoong yang tampak seperti malaikat kala tidur itu.

'cantik'

PLAK

Yunho menampar kepalanya sendiri mengetahui pikiran bodohnya. Hingga tak sadar beberapa orang tua disana memperhatikannya dan tersenyum melihat Yunho.

"Cepat bawa istrimu itu anak muda. Untung ada kami, kalau tidak bisa saja dia dirampok" tegur seorang haelmoni yang tentu saja membuat Yunho kembali merutuki kelakuan Jaejoong yang sangat tidak kenal situasi kondisi itu.

"Jae" Yunho menepuk pipi Jaejoong.

"Aigooo… suami macam apa dia? Istrinya kelelahan begitu malah dibangunkan. Jangan-jangan istrinya kabur dari rumah" bisik seorang suami istri yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Yunho menjadi bingung. Lalu harus dia apakan tubuh Jaejoong?

"eunggghhh~~" lenguh Jaejoong dan …

PLUK

Yunho menahan nafasnya saat Jaejoong memeluk lehernya dan menelusupkan kepalanya dileher Yunho. Sehingga hembusan nafas Jaejoong mengenai area sensitive seorang Jung Yunho. Tamatlah riwayatmu Jung Yunho.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan, Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong itu menjadi memunggungi Jaejoong. Dengan hati-hati digendongnya Jaejoong dipunggung lebarnya. Dilihatnya sepeda Jaejoong. 'jadi aku akan berjalan kaki?' batinnya pasrah.

.

.

.

Hyunjoong menarik paksa Youngsaeng untuk masuk ke apartment nya. Youngsaeng kaget ketika tahu hyunjoong membawanyanya pulang ke apartment Hyunjoong.

"Hyunjoong lepaskan aku!" geram Youngsaeng saat Hyunjoong mendorongnya masuk kedalam. Namun Hyunjoong malah mengunci pintu apartment nya.

"Hyunjoong?" Youngsaeng sedikit kaget saat Hyunjoong mengunci pintunya.

"Apa salahku eoh?" Hyunjoong mendekat kepada Youngsaeng yang malah memundurkan langkahnya. "Kenapa terus menghindariku? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau sering ke restoran untuk bertemu pegawai yang lain? Dan…" Hyunjoong menarik nafas panjang. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti bekerja ditempat itu? APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI HAH?"

BRAK

Hyunjoong memerangkap tubuh Youngsaeng didinding. Youngsaeng menelan ludah berkali-kali. Jantungnya tak juga berhenti berdetak cepat. Dia benci tatapan ini. Ini bukan Hyunjoong yang dia kenal.

"Kurasa kau mabuk, aku akan pulang sendimpph"

.

.

.

Yunho masih setia berjalan dengan Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas punggungnya. Berat? Memang, tapi dia masih mampu menggendong tubuh yang bak wanita itu. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, dan terpampanglah wajah Jaejoong yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, seolah Jaejoong akan mencium pipinya.

Senyum terkembang lagi dibibir hati itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan begini. Dia tahu ini, dulu dia juga merasakannya saat jatuh cinta pada Ahra yang mengkhianatinya itu.

"eomma~~~" igau Jaejoong.

"eommaa~~~" Yunho juga menyebutkan kata yang sama.

.

.

.

Di halte tempat Jaejoong terduduk tadi, kini duduk seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat tersenyum lembut kepada setiap orang yang melihat takjub pada kecantikkan wajahnya. Dan bibir hati yang terkembang setiap kali melihat orang-orang yang tersenyum padanya.

"Annyeong" sapa harabeoji disampingnya.

"Annyeong" sapa yeoja itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekitar sini.

"owww… saya baru saja datang dari Gwangju tadi pagi, bangapseumnida abeoji" serunya senang saat ada yang menyapanya.

"hahahaaaa" tawa riuh menggema dikalangan orang tua saat melihat ekspresi yeoja yang tampak sangat cantik dan polos itu.

"Ne, bangapseumnida"

TBC ….

Waaahhhhhhh….. maaf kalu typo bertebaran, ini ga diedit lagi, tapi langsung update, cz diketik di warung hotspot heeeee… ^_^

Jangan lupa review… neeee! …..


	10. Chapter 9

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Harabeoji Jung/Jung Myung Soo (Kenal Park Myung Soo yang pelawak itu? lau ga kenal mending nonton Happy together dan X-Man episode tvxq)**

**Jung Min Rin**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun (ternyata minjam nama doank…. Kwkwkwkwkwk mf ya oppa aku pinjam nama)**

**Preview Chapter **

Yunho masih setia berjalan dengan Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas punggungnya. Berat? Memang, tapi dia masih mampu menggendong tubuh yang bak wanita itu. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, dan terpampanglah wajah Jaejoong yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, seolah Jaejoong akan mencium pipinya.

Senyum terkembang lagi dibibir hati itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan begini. Dia tahu ini, dulu dia juga merasakannya saat jatuh cinta pada Ahra yang mengkhianatinya itu.

"eomma~~~" igau Jaejoong.

"eommaa~~~" Yunho juga menyebutkan kata yang sama.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

Setelah sampai di rooftop, Yunho dengan segera membaringkan Jaejoong dikasur lipat, tempat dimana mereka sering tidur. Myungsoo memperhatikan kedua namja didepannya kini dengan seksama. 'Yunho benar-benar banyak berubah. Benarkah mereka sudah menikah? Jika tidak, kenapa Yunho begitu peduli dengan namja cantik ini? Yun, sepertinya namja cantik ini sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap perubahan sikapmu' batin Myungsoo.

Yunho, setelah menyelimuti Jaejoong yang tampak kedinginan segera berbaring disamping Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Aigoo.. sepertinya Yunho melupakan namja paruh baya dibelakangnya, atau hanya pura-pura?

"ekhem" dehem Myungsoo yang risih melihat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jaejoong dan diam-diam tersenyum. Entahlah, dia tersenyum karena bisa bebas memeluk Jaejoong, atau karena harabeoji nya yang berdehem karena risih. Hanya Yunho dan Tuhan yang tahu. Merasa percuma menegur Yunho, Myungsoo ikut berbaring dan tidur dengan memeluk Yunho. Aigooo…. Mengharukan melihat ketiga orang yang aneh bin ajaib? Aniyoo… kecuali Jaejoong? Aissshhhh Seobie juga bingung.#plak

.

.

.

Hyuna dan So hyun, kedua orang tua Kim Hyunjoong duduk di ruang keluarga. Tampak wajah Hyuna yang kusut melihat suaminya yang tampak tak mempedulikannya.

"Aiissshhhh tidak bisakah kau melihatku sebentar saja?" geram Hyuna protes. Mau tak mau So hyun menutup buku yang tadi dia baca dan menatap istrinya dengan senyum mengembang, setelah menghela nafas panjang pastinya.

"wae baby?" tanya So hyun.

"aku ingin menjodohkan Hyunjoong dengan Sandara, anak dari partner kerja kita Mr Park, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa kau yakin Hyunjoong akan mau? Kau tahu sendiri anak itu tak pernah berada dijalan kita. Hmmm… bahkan untuk meneruskan perusahaan Jung saja dia tidak mau. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli denagn umurku yang sudah setengah abad ini" ujar So hyun jengah jika membicarakan perihal tentang Hyunjoong.

"Aiissshhh, kenapa tidak kita hancurkan saja restorannya? Kita tinggal menyuruh orang untuk membakar restorannya, dan dia pasti tak akan kurang ajar pada kita lagi. kecuali kalau dia memang tak menganggap kita sebagai orang tua nya" seru Hyuna spontan, seolah sudah biasa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kau yakin? Apa Hyunjoong tak akan tahu? Kau harus ingat akan kepintarannya baby"

"lalu harus bagaimana?"

"sudahlah, kita tunggu saja dia pulang ke rumah ini. Entah aku juga tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang ke rumah ini. Ku dengar dari pegawaiku, dia membeli apartment baru sebulan yang lalu"

"Biar aku saja yang mendatanginya"

"terserah kau saja"

Seringai licik pun muncul diwajah cantik seorang Kim Hyuna.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah apartment yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu terdengar desahan dari seorang namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Hyunjoong dan jangan lupakan rintihan pilu dari seorang namja berpipi tembem alias Heo Youngsaeng. Entah bagaimana bisa posisi mereka seekstrim ini diatas lantai marmer yang pastinya dingin itu.

Youngsaeng terus menangis pilu disela rintihannya saat Hyunjoong mengoyak single hole nya. Baju bertebaran dilantai. Tak ada lagi harapan untuk lari bagi Youngsaeng. Percuma, semua sudah terjadi. Yang dia tahu, kini dia semakin menjijikan. Namja miskin, penyanyi diskotik dan sekarang diperkosa oleh orang yang dicintainya sendiri. Benar-benar memalukan.

Dengan satu hentakkan terakhir dari seme yang orgasme didalam tubuh sang uke, permainan pun selesai. Air mata Youngsaeng mengalir semakin deras saat Hyunjoong mendesah lega ketika mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole nya. Darah bercampur cairan Hyunjoong sendiri pun mengalir keluar dari hole Youngsaeng.

Hyunjoong dengan cepat kekamar mandi dan tak memandang Youngsaeng sedikitpun. Sedangkan Youngsaeng hanya bisa meringsek mundur, berusaha menguatkan diri untuk duduk dan memakai celananya kembali dan jangan lupakan kaosnya yang sedikit robek.

"eomma~~" lirih Youngsaeng. Kakinya kram, pinggul dan pantatnya sakit saat berusaha berdiri. Dia mencoba keluar dari apartment itu, namun pintu sudah dikunci Hyunjoong sedemikian rupa. Kini dia terbaring lemas dengan mata terbuka meratapi nasibnya.

Sedangkan Hyunjoong terus menghantamkan buku tangannya kedinding dan cermin kamar mandi.

"BABO!"

BUGH

"BABO"

BUGH

"BABOOOOOOO! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, subuh sekali Yunho sudah harus rela melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong yang masih tertidur, pastinya untuk mengantar Susu dan meloper Koran. Yunho dengan sepeda kecilnya memasuki area gudang susu dan Koran. Saat di area gudang susu, Yunho yang sudah lengkap dengan penutup mulutnya, tak jauh beda dengan pegawai disana segera mengambil kotak susu dan alamat yang akan mereka tuju.

BRUGH

"awww" pekik seorang yeoja yang ditubruk Yunho ketika yeoja itu mengangkat kotak susu hingga menutupi penglihatannya. Ahhh… bisa dibilang ini bukan salah Yunho.

"gwaencana?" Yunho menaruh kotak susunya dan membantu yeoja itu menyusun kotak susu itu lagi.

"ah gwaencana~~ gomawoo" seru yeoja itu dengan mata sipitnya. Meski yunho tak bisa melihat bibir itu tersenyum, tapi Yunho bisa melihat senyum dimata yeoja itu.

DEG

'mata itu?' Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Sepertinya tadi mengingat sesuatu.

"biar kubantu bawakan" seru Yunho dengan kotak susu milik yeoja tadi, kini berada ditangannya.

Yunho dengan sigap menaruh kotak susu itu di atas pick up milik yeoja tadi.

"jeongmal gomawoo" seru yeoja tadi senang.

"ahh cheonmanayooo. Apa susu ini akan dijual ditoko mu? Sepertinya tidak mungkin jika kau mengantar susu sebanyak ini"

"ne kau benar. Ahh.. cepat antar susumu. Aku pergi, sekali lagi gomawoo~~~"

Keduanya membungkuk saling member hormat.

"eomma?" lirih Yunho. "aissshhh baboya?" Yunho menggeplak kepalanya sendiri. "tidak mungkin eomma mau berjualan hahahaaa"

Dan dengan mengenyahkan pikiran itu, Yunho pun pergi mengantar susu dan mulai meloper Koran.

Tidak mungkin? Benarkah Jung? Apa karena sifat eomma mu sama dengan sifat mu?makanya kau yakin eommamu tak mungkin jadi penjual susu? Hahaaa… lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Bukankah kau sama saja? Hmmm..

.

.

.

Jung Min Rin dengan senyum cerahnya membuka tokonya bersama Baek Seul Gi sang adik. Meski baru buka, sepertinya pagi ini toko kecil yang ada dipinggir jalan itu sudah lumayan disukai oleh para pejalan kaki.

"woaaahhh eonnie, warung kita lumayan laris juga ne? he~~~"

"Ne! makanya jangan menyerah dulu. Kan eonnie sudah bilang bisa, maka oasti bisa"

"arasseo" angguk Seulgi.

"bakat alami dari suami xixixieee" tawa Min Rin sedikit mengernyit ketika ingat bahwa suaminya sudah tak lagi bisa dipeluknya ketika dia senang seperti ini.

"ingat Yong Hwa oppa lagi?" desah Seul Gi.

"hee~~ sedikit! Tak bolehkah?" rengut Min Rin.

"sudah tahu rindu begitu, kenapa tidak segera temui Yunho sana?"

DEG

Min Rin tiba-tiba teringat namja yang tadi menolongnya. 'ahh… Yunho pasti sudah sebesar itu sekarang. Matanya?'

DEG

"wae eonnie?" tanya Seul Gi yang kembali menuju kasir saat ada pembeli lagi.

"ah anniyoo.. kurasa, Yunho pasti sudah besar dan sangat tampan, ne?" cengir Min Rin.

"tampan apanya? Anak nakal begitu. hmmm tapi dia memang tampan" sesal Seul Gi.

"Seul Gi, cepatlah menikah" tegur Min Rin.

"aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah"

"umur 35 tahun kau bilang muda? Aigooo… aku jadi menyesal meminta eomma melahirkan seorang adik ketika umurku 20 tahun"

"EONNIE!" sungut Seul Gi dan Min Rin hanya tertawa lebar melihat adik satu-satunya itu kesal. "ngomong-ngomong kau yakin tetap tidak ingin kembali kekediaman Jung?"

"hmmm… aku pasti kembali, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap bertemu orang yang tega merencanakan kematian aku dan Yong Hwa" ujar Min Rin denagn pandangan nanar.

"a- mianhae eonnie aku-"

"gwaencana"

Dan sepertinya kali ini Seul Gi harus membiarkan Min Rin kembali tenggelam dalam masa lalunya. Trauma sedikit mengganggu psikis nya.

'Yunho ya! Myungsoo Appa Bogoshippeoyooo~~~' batin Min Rin lirih.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumah dan langsung melompat kebelakang saat melihat Yunho tersenyum aneh, tepat setelah pintu terbuka.

"OMO OMO! Micheosseo?" Jaejoong mengelus dada melihat Yunho yang kini malah menyodorkan susu kotak tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Ayo minum! Kau kan harus kerja ekstra hari ini" Yunho tersenyum manis.

GREP

"GO- MA- WOO" ucap Jaejoong setelah merampas kilat susu ditangan Yunho dan meneguk cepat susu kotak itu.

"Punyaku mana Yun?' seru Myungsoo.

"INI!" sodor Yunho dengan sekotak susu untuk Myungsoo.

"aku pergi… jaga rumah baik-baik ne~~"

"eeiiittttzzzz kau lupa sesuatu Boo"

"MWO?" Jaejoong tampak gerah.

CUP

BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR

Myungsoo yang melihat Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong, tersedak dan menyemburkan susu yang tadi diminumnya tepat kewajah Yunho.

"HARABEOJI!" pekik Yunho kesal.

"miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn" Myungsooo dengan cepat mengunci pintu rumah.

Jaejoong yang tadi akan menggeplak kepala Yunho, saat disuguhi kejadian terasyik seumur hidupnya (melihat Yunho menderita), kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat susu meluber diwajah Yunho.

"Aiiisssshhh since kwkwkwkwkwkwkw"

"HARABEOJI BUKAAAAAAAA!"

"MIAN YUN!"

TBC …

Aigooo… Mian lama updatenya…

Baru dapat idenya pas lagi hotspotan n langsung ketik tanpa edit.

Mian lau ada typo bilang aja

Biar Seobie perbaiki.

Jangan lupa review ne! …

YEOROBUUUUUUN! SARANGHAEEEEEEE! ….


	11. Chapter 10

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Harabeoji Jung/Jung Myung Soo (Kenal Park Myung Soo yang pelawak itu? lau ga kenal mending nonton Happy together dan X-Man episode tvxq)**

**Jung Min Rin**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun **

**.**

**Preview Chapter **

"MWO?" Jaejoong tampak gerah.

CUP

BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR

Myungsoo yang melihat Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong, tersedak dan menyemburkan susu yang tadi diminumnya tepat kewajah Yunho.

"HARABEOJI!" pekik Yunho kesal.

"miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn" Myungsooo dengan cepat mengunci pintu rumah.

Jaejoong yang tadi akan menggeplak kepala Yunho, saat disuguhi kejadian terasyik seumur hidupnya (melihat Yunho menderita), kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat susu meluber diwajah Yunho.

"Aiiisssshhh since kwkwkwkwkwkwkw"

"HARABEOJI BUKAAAAAAAA!"

"MIAN YUN!"

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

Ditepian jalan raya, terlihat 2 orang namja yang begitu menarik perhatian. 2 namja yang terlihat menggunakan 1 sepeda kecil. Boncengan eoh? Bahkan beberapa pejalan kaki yang mayoritas anak sekolahan hanya bisa menatap iri pasangan itu.

"aigooo yeppeotaaaa"

"Kyeoptaaaaa"

"OMO OMO hidungku berdarah… Kyaaaaaaa kereeeennn"

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan para yeoja dan namja yang melihat sepasang namja tampan dan cantik yang kini terus melewati jalan ramai itu.

Yunho dengan senyum cerahnya hanya bisa bersyukur atas kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya hari ini. Sesekali Yunho melemparkan senyuman mautnya pada pejalan kaki yang meneriakinya. Sedangkan namja cantik dibelakangnya hanya bisa menunduk malu, menutupi rona merah dipipinya akibat pekikkan yeoja dan namja yang mengatakannya cantik dan sebagainya.

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya Yunho mengantar Jaejoong dengan aman dan selamat ke restoran tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

"Sampaaaaaaaaiiiiiii" seru Yunho ceria.

"Aigooo… sudah sampai?" Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne. Wae? Tidak puas memelukku?" goda Yunho dengan mata yang melirik tangan Jaejoong yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

SREET

Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan berdiri didepan pintu restoran.

"I- itu karena tadi kau mengendarai sepedda terlalu kencang" Jaejoong mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Aigooo… apa kau demam? Wajahmu kenapa memerah begitu?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menyentuh tiap inci dari wajah Jaejoong. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Jaejoong gugup.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini? Huweeeeee…. Dan OMO jangan bilang…' batin Jaejoong menggila saat Yunho menatapnya intens. Mata musang Yunho memerangkap pandangannya begitu saja hingga dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

CHU~~~

Bibir hati itu dengan sukses, kembali meraup bibir cherry yang sudah sering menjadi santapannya beberapa bulan ini. Ditambah lagi ciuman pertama mereka, meski tak sengaja.

PLAK

"Boo?" Yunho kaget saat Jaejoong menamparnya keras dihadapan semua pegawai yang juga baru datang. Otomatis semua membelalak kaget.

"i- itu Jung Yunho kan? OMO!"

"OMO!"

"A- apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Ke- kenapa dia mencium Jae hyung?"

Jaejoong melirik kearah teman-teman di tempatnya bekerja ini, alhasil semuanya buru-buru berlari, daripada menddengar ceraah Jaejoong yang pastinya berddampak buruk bagi mereka.

"Kenapa menamparku?" Yunho tanpa sadar meremas lengan Jaejoong dengan kuat karena menahan emosinya, bahkan Jaejoong sampai meringis.

"Aku be- berhak menamparmu. Kau selalu seenaknya menciumku. Le- Leppas!" Jaejoong sedikit takut.

"Aku- .."

NYUT

Tiba-tiba dada Yunho berdenyut sakit saat menatap mata jaejoong yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan itu. Perlahan dilepaskannya tangannya dari lengan Jaejoong.

"Mian" Yunho mengucapkan kata singkat dan kembali menggenjot pedal sepedanya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kebingungan sendiri.

'apa aku keterlaluan?' batin Jaejoong. 'kenapa kali ini wajahnya seperti kecewa begitu? kenapa tidak menggunakan aasan morning kiss karena dia suamiku dan kenapa tidak menciumku lagi sa-'

"OMO! OMO! MICHEO!" Jaejoong memukul kepalanya sendiri, berharap pikiran aneh tadi segera menghilang. "sudahlah… dia marah atau tidak… aku tidak perduli" jaejoongpun melangkah masuk keddalam restoran dan segera berkemas-kemas.

.

.

.

Yunho mengendarai sepedanya dengan tidak bersemangat. Pandangannya tak focus, ahhh untung saja jalanan sudah sepi, kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah menabrak seseorang.

'apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku Jae?'

'apa kau masih marah karena pertemuan pertama kita yang buruk?'

'apa kau belum memaafkanku?'

'apa kau benar-benar akan mengusirku jika aku sudah bisa pulang kerumah?'

'terlebih jika kau tahu aku hanya pura-pura lupa ingatan?'

'tak adakah sedikitpun rasa bahagia dihatimu dengan kebersamaan kita?'

Yunho mengedipkan matanya pelan dan membukanya lagi, menghirup udara pagi sebanyak-banyaknya. Hingga kini dia melihat sebuah toko kecil dipinggir jalan. Sepertinya membeli minuman tidak ada salahnya.

Grek

Suara tongkat sepeda Yunho yang diparkirkannya didekat toko tersebut sedikit mengalihkan perhatian 2 yeoja paruh baya yang sibuk menyusun barang jualan mereka ke tempat yang sesuai.

DRAP

DRAP

Terddengar langkah kaki yeoja yang kini berdiri didepan pintu toko dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Ah anyyeong haseyooo…. Selamat datang ditoko kami" seru Seul Gi yang melihat pengunjung toko mereka.

DEG

'Seul Gi jumma? Kenapa begitu mirip? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?' batin Yunho kala mengingat adik eommanya di Gwangju dulu, waktu dia masih kecil.

"OMO! Ahjum-"

DEG

DEG

DEG

'tidak! katakan ini salah! Aku pasti salah lihat'

Yunho melangkah mundur kala melihat yeoja yang sedang menyusun barang. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja jika ini hanya khayalan.

"Silakaaaaaaaaaaaaan" seru Min Rin saat melihat Yunho.

'mereka tidak mengenalku?' Yunho menatap lekat-lekat kedua yeoja yang berdiri didepannya kini. 'eomma? Benarkah kau eomma?'

"silakan tuan… apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Min Rin saat melihat Yunho diam berdiri tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"ah oh iya.. a- aku hanya ingin membeli cola dingin ini" ujar Yunho gugup. Sungguh airmatanya ingin jatuh saat itu juga.

BRAK

BRUG BRUG BRUG

"OMO! Gwaencana?" seru Min Rind an seul Gi saat melihat Yunho terlalu keras menarik pintu kulkas hingga hampir saja kulkas itu menimpa dirinya.

"Gwae- gwaencana. I- ini uangnya" Yunho lari terbirit-birit. Dipikirannya kali ini hanya satu, segera bertemu dengan harabeoji nya.

"Eonnie!" panggil Seul Gi.

"Ye?"

"aku rasa aku pernah bertemu namja tadi, tapi dimana ya?"

"Aigooo… jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menikahi namja muda eoh?"

"Aissshhhhh" geram Seul Gi setelah Min Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

"Youngsaeng a- aku-" Hyunjoong bicara terputus-putus. Dia benar-benar tak tega melihat Youngsaeng dengan bagian bajunya yang terciprat sperma dan darah dari selangkangannya.

"Ja- jangan dekati aku hiks hiks cu- cukup hiks hiks sakiiiiiiittttt hiks hiks" suara serak Youngsaeng meringsut menjauhi Hyunjoong yang mencoba menggapainya. Meski dia sadar, dia hanya bisa menepis tangan Hyunjoong, karena tubuhnya menempel dengan pintu.

Tubuhnya pun tak bergerak sama sekali, yang dia rasakan adalah ngilu dan perih pada bokong dan pinggulnya jika dia bergerak sedikit saja. Air matanya juga tak berhenti mengalir, matanya sembab dan bengkak karena terus terbuka dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mianhae" singkat. Hanya it yang mampu diucapkan Hyunjoong.

"andwae hiks hiks jangan lakukan itu hiks hiks" Youngsaeng tak meronta saat Hyunjoong dengan paksa menggendongnya bridal style untuk dibawa kekamar. Namun tangannya tak berhenti meremas kemeja yang dipakai Hyunjoong dan mulutnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang berawal dari saat Hyunjoong memperkosanya.

Hyunjoong dengan hati-hati membaringkan Youngsaeng kekasur, lalu membuka seluruh pakaian Youngsaeng yang kumal itu. sungguh dia menyesal membuat luka dalam dihati dan tubuh Youngsaeng yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Cinta?

Ya, Hyunjoong sangat mencintai namja tembem ini. Namun demi melindungi youngsaeng dari eomma nya, dia dengan kejam menolak pernyataan cinta Youngsaeng waktu itu. dia juga menyesal degan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, jika eomma nya tahu kalau dia mencintai bahkan meniduri Youngsaeng.

Oleh karena itu, Hyunjoong tak rela Youngsaeng bekerja ditempat yang bisa saja menghancurkan Youngsaeng, jauh sebelum dia mendahului. Dia harap, Youngsaeng tak akan lari darinya lagi.

Setelah mengelap seluruh permukaan tubuh Youngsaeng yang sudah dijamahnya itu, dan memakaikan piyama tidur miliknya, dia menyelimuti Youngsaeng dan mengompres dahi Youngsaeng. Youngsaeng demam, mungkin shock dan trauma.

Ditinggalkannya Youngsaeng tidur diranjangnya. Lalu dengan satu kecupan dikening Youngsaeng, dia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Youngsaeng.

"Mianhae, saranghae"

.

.

.

Hyuna berjalan melenggokkan tubuhnya dilorong apartment yang ditinggali Hyunjoong. Dibelakangnya bodyguard sudah berdiri angkuh mengikutinya.

"Anak sialan. Berani-beraninya dia sekamar dengan namja miskin itu. Cinta? Ohhh kau terlalu naïf nak" gerutu Hyuna yang mendatangi kediaman Hyunjoong karena mendapat kabar dari mata-matanya kalau anaknya menyeret masuk seorang namja yang sudah sangat dikenal Hyuna.

Waktu SMA, Youngsaeng sudah berteman dengan Hyunjoong. Dulu Youngsaeng tak pernah meninggalkan buku hariannya barang sedetikpun. Hingga, suatu hari saat Youngsaeng bermain dirumah Hyunjoong dan meninggalkan tasnya dikamar Hyunjoong, Hyuna yang ingin mengajak mereka makan, tak sengaja matanya tertarik dengan buku biru muda yang digembok itu.

Hanya gembok kecil, pasti mudah membukanya, dan karena membaca isi dari journal itu, akhirnya Hyuna tahu kalau Youngsaeng menyukai anaknya. Sejak saat itu Hyuna mulai berlaku sinis pada saat ini.

BRAK

"YOUNGSAENG!" teriak Hyuna setelah bodyguardnya mendobrak pintu apartment Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong yang mendengar suara eommanya segera melangkah meninggalkan dapur dan melihat apa yang dilakukan eommanya.

"EOMMA!" pekik Hyunjoong kaget saat melihat Hyuna masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyibakkan selimut Youngsaeng yang masih lemas itu.

"Eoh~~~ ini alasanmu menolak perjodohan? Karena kau juga menyukai namja menjijikan ini?"

SRAK

BRAK

"akh engghhh ju- jumma ssss" lirih Youngsaeng yang masih pening karena dibangunkan paksa dan rambutnya digenggam erat oleh Hyuna dan dengan kejam Hyuna menyeretnya hingga Youngsaeng jatuh dari kasur. Ohh, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk memberontak.

"EOMMA! LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Hyunjoong yang tak bisa menghentikan eommanya karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh kedua bodyguard eommanya.

PLAK

"EOMMA! Jebal eomma jangan lakukan itu padanya! EOMMAAAAAAAAA!" Hyunjoong benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

PLAK

BYUUUUUURRR

BLUP BLUP BLUP

Hyuna dengan brutal memukul Youngsaeng yang semakin mendekati kematiannya, bahkan dengan kejamnya Hyuna memasukkan wajah Youngsaeng kedalam wastafel hingga hanya terdengar suara udara yang keluar dari dalam air.

"Berani-beraninya kau meracuni fikiran anakku eoh?"

BRAK

"hiks hiks eomma jangan lakukan itu padanya eomma, hentikan hiks hiks" isakkan pilu itu keluar dari mulut Hyunjoong yang benar-benar tak sanggup melihat Youngsaeng terkapar dilantai seperti sekarang. Apalagi Youngsaeng hanya bisa terbatuk dan terus meringis dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau menangis untuknya? BABO!"

"Eomma jangan sakiti dia eomma, dia sakit eomma. Aku memperkosanya tadi malam. Jebal~~~ jangan menambah penderitaannya hiks hiks"

"MWO? Kau mem- meperkosanya? Ah… atau dia yang menggodamu?" Hyuna menyeringai. "Kau!" Hyuna menunjuk salah satu bodyguard yang memegang tangan Hyunjoong.

"Ne!"

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan tubuh kotor ini. Setubuhi saja dia sampai mati"

"EOMMAAAAA!" Hyunjoong tak menyangka eomma nya bisa melakukan hal ini didepan matanya. Inikah yang selalu dilakukan eommanya setiap kali dia menyingkirkan musuh-musuhnya?

"hiks hiks ja- jangan jebal" Youngsaeng menyentuh pergelangan tangan namja yang tengah melucuti piyama yang dipakaikan Hyunjoong tadi. "hiks hiks sakit jangan hiks hiks"

Sungguh hati Hyunjoong bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum mendengar suara Youngsaeng yang hanya menyebutkan kata-kata itu. Namja besar itu suadah membuat Youngsaeng separuh telanjang, dia akan membuka celana Youngsaeng namun, ucapan Hyunjoong membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu. tapi lepaskan dia hiks hiks"

"OMO! Jeongmalyo? Akhirnyaaa…. Kau memang anak baik baby" Hyuna mengecup dahi hyunjoong yang penuh peluh. "Ayo kita pergi"

Setelah Hyuna pergi, Hyunjoong dengan cepat mendekati tubuh Youngsaeng dan memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat. Diambilnya selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Youngsaeng yang semakin menggigil.

"saranghae saranghae saranghae… sampai kapanpun tak aka nada lagi yang boleh memisahkan kita ne? aku janji hiks hiks… meski nyawaku taruhannya… hiks hiks Harabeoji ne harabeoji, hanya dia yang bisa menolongku.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyusuri jalan pulang menuju rumahnya setelah Bus menurunkannya di halte dekat rumahnya. Dilihatnya rooftop nya tampak gelap.

"eoh? Kemana duo Jung itu?" gumamnya.

CKLEK

"Yun?" tak ada yang menjawab

KLIK

Lampu pun hidup, dan ruangan tampak rapi.

"harabeoji?" tetap tak ada yang menjawab.

"ahh… mungkin mereka sedang jalan – jalan" Jaejoong tak ambil pusing.

Dengan senyum cerahnya, Jaejoong menata hidangan makan-malam yang dibawanya dari restoran. Pasalnya kalau Hyunjoong tak ada, para pegawai memang lebih leluasa mengambil makanan yang tersisa.

Jam demi jam berlalu, perasaan Jaejoong mulai tak tenang. Sudah jam 10 malam, tapi duo Jung itu tak juga bisa dihubungi dan tak juga pulang. Jaejoong mulai takut. Takut? Takut apa Jae?

TES

Airmata mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

"kau marah Yun? Kenapa tidak pulang? ahh… baguslah"ucapnya dengan senyum yang ohh bisa kalian bayangkan jika orang tersenyum dengan airmata mengalir.

SLULUUURRPPP

"OMO! Mashittaaa hiks hiks" ujar Jaejoong berusaha mengurangi kesepian yang dia rasakan. Makan malam kali ini, tak ada duo Jung, harusnya ini bukti cinta Tuhan pada Jaejoong. Itu berarti Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya bukan? Tapi, kenapa kau menangis Jae? …

TBC …

OMO!

Senang bisa update lagi…

Setelah sekian lama mikir, mau di lanjutin kayak apa….

Ahhh…. jangan lupa review ne ….


	12. Chapter 11

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Harabeoji Jung/Jung Myung Soo (Kenal Park Myung Soo yang pelawak itu? lau ga kenal mending nonton Happy together dan X-Man episode tvxq)**

**Jung Min Rin**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun **

**.**

**Preview Chapter **

"kau marah Yun? Kenapa tidak pulang? ahh… baguslah" ucapnya dengan senyum yang ohh bisa kalian bayangkan jika orang tersenyum dengan airmata mengalir.

SLULUUURRPPP

"OMO! Mashittaaa hiks hiks" ujar Jaejoong berusaha mengurangi kesepian yang dia rasakan. Makan malam kali ini, tak ada duo Jung, harusnya ini bukti cinta Tuhan pada Jaejoong. Itu berarti Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya bukan? Tapi, kenapa kau menangis Jae? …

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

Pagi hari yang cerah cukup baik menyambut seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengengkol pedal sepedanya dengan sangat pelan menuju restoran tempatnya bekerja. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, hingga tak sadar seseorang mengejarnya dari awal dia mengambil sepedanya di parkiran.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh lumayan berisi plus kemeja layaknya pekerja kantoran mengejar Jaejoong dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Pasalnya setiap kali dia sudah hampir mendekati namja cantik itu, maka sang namja cantik akan segera melajukan engkolannya. Hingga kini sepertinya usaha namja yang sudah berdiri tepat didepan Jaejoong akan membuahkan hasil, walau…puuuuunn…

BRAK

BRUG

BRAK

"Akh…. awww" Jaejoong sedikit memekik saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk berdiri dengan benar.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aigooo…. Sepeda Jaejoong yang dihadang namja berisi tadi terpelanting melindas dada namja berisi itu, yang tentu saja keadaan namja berisi itu tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang terpelanting jauh dari sepedanya.

Jaejoong sedikit meringis saat sudah berdiri dan menghampiri namja berisi yang masih shock karena dilindas sepeda kecil Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong menghampiri namja berisi itu untuk melihat keadaan namja itu.

"Ya! Gwencana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

"Tuan?" namja berisi itu sudah mulai sadar dari shock nya saat Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Ditolehkannya wajahnya kehadapan Jaejoong yang membuat dia langsung duduk dan merengkuh kwdua pipi Jaejoong dengan keddua tangannya.

"Tuan! Kau… hi- hidungmu berdarah… OMO!" pekik namja berisi itu histeris. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-geleng aneh.

"Aniya~~~" Jaejoong tersenyum cerah dengan mata sayunya dan…

BRUGH

Tubuhnya pun langsung ambruk dalam dekapan namja berisi itu.

"KYAAAAAAAA…. Jangan mati tuaaaaaaan… jika kau mati, aku pasti akan mati… huwaaaa~~~~" jerit namja itu histeris. "YAK! Cepat tolong aku!" pekiknya pada beberapa pejalan kaki yang dari tadi hanya melongo bingung memperhatikan kecelakaan tadi.

.

.

.

Diruangan serba putih dan terkesan mewah itu, kini kalian akan melihat 2 orang namja dengan wajah seriusnya, dan satu yeoja dengan wajah shocknya.

"Katakan padaku! Kenapa kau bersembunyi dariku?" geram Myungsoo dengan tangan yang terkepal erat akibat kekesalannya pada sang menantu dan cucunya yang juga telah bersikap kurangajar padanya dengan tipuan 'amnesia'.

"A- appa…hiks…hiks… kau tahukan betapa sakitnya yang aku alami kemarin? Hiks…hiks…a- aku hanya belum siap muncul didepan Jung, apalagi sampai bertemu orang yang sudah tega merencanakan pembunuhan ini padaku dan YongHwa" isak tangis langsung menggema diruangan itu setelah yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah JUNG MIN RIN, eomma dari Yunho yang menghilang belasan tahun itu.

"Apa kau tak punya otak? Kenapa kau tak langsung mengatakannya padaku? dan apa kautak memikirkan Yunho saat dia kehilangan kasih sayang dari eommanya?" bentak Myungsoo makin keras.

"Ha- Harabeoji~~hiks…hiks…ja- jangan marah pada eo- eom-"

PLAK

"hiks…appoyoooo" cicit Yunho setelah mendapat geplakkan tangan Myungsoo dikepalanya.

"Appa! Jangan kasar pada Yunho!" Min Rin menghapus kasar air matanya dan mencoba mendekati Yunho yang kini duduk disamping Myunngsoo, diseberangnya.

"Mendekat? Anak ini mati" ancam Myungsoo.

"APPA!" pekik Min Rin tak tahan lagi dengan situasi panas dingin ini.

"Kau tidak tahukan bagaimana sulitnya merawat anakmu yang seperti setan ini?" geram Myungsoo. Yunho hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua yang dikatakan harabeojinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya belum siap bertemu kalian, appa. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti posisiku? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang sedangkan kematian mengancamku dirumah keluarga sendiri? Katakana apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks…." isak pilu langsung meluncur dari bibir MinRin. "kau tidak tahu appa, bagaimana perasaanku saat aku harus menahan diriku sendiri untuk tak menemui anakku. Kau-"

"Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kehilangan anak-anakku" Myungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu menuju kamar cucunya yang sekalinya datang malah membawa 'seonggok daging' yang tampak pucat itu.

Yunho dan MinRin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Myungsoo. Dengan segenap kekosongan yang selama ini menjalari hati keduanya, mereka berpelukan dan mencurahkan segala kesakitan hati mereka dengan air mata yang seakan mampu berbicara.

.

.

.

KRIEEET

Pintu kayu itu berderit pelan saat Myungsoo membuka pintu kamar HyunJoong. Dapat dilihatnya kini Youngsaeng masih terbaring lemah dengan infus menghiasi punggung tangan kirinya.

"Harabeoji?" seru Hyunjoong dari belakang Myungsoo, dengan semangkuk bubur dan air putih dikeddua tangannya.

"Kau?" Myungsoo menoleh pada Hyunjoong dan matanya tertuju pada apa yang dibawa Hyunjoong dan kemudian menatap Hyunjoong dengan tatapan 'kau membuatnya sendiri?'

"Ah… ne… Ini bubur untuk calon cucu menantumu. Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya" Hyunjoong menjawab sambil berjalan menuju nakas disamping ranjang untuk meletakkan bubur dan air putih yang tadi dibawanya. Kini dia sudah duduk disamping Youngsaeng dan mengelus punggung tangan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"kau benar-benar akan menikahinya?" tanya Myungsoo dengan langkah kaki yang pelan menuju tempat Youngsaeng.

"eum" angguk Hyunnjoong. "harabeoji mau membantuku kan?" Hyunjoong memandang Myungsoo dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"terserah kau saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian?"

"Youngsaeng yatim piatu. Lagipula aku ini akan jadi suami, jadi tak perlu restu dari orang tuaku. Ada harabeoji saja sudah cukup"

"aku akan bicara dengan Hyuna"

"Untuk apa? Agar dia datang dan mengambil Youngsaeng dariku?" Hyunjoong mulai terpancing emosi. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, 'kenapa mereka semua terlalu menghambat? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti?'

"kau jaga saja dia disini. Lagipula ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan eommamu" Mungsoo memperingatkan dan akan meninggalkan Hyunjoong, sebelum Hyunjoong menahannya.

"Aku bersumpah!" Hyunjoong berkata dengan nada dingin dan membunuhnya, membuat Myungsoo menatapnya bingung. "tak akan ada yang melihat aku hidup jika aku berpisah dengannya"

BRAK

Myungsoo menutup kasar pintu kamar Hyunjoong. Kesal. Kenapa semua yang ada disekitarnya tidak ada yang normal atau setidaknya sedikit waras. Sepertinya dia harus pergi ke sauna dan bertemu teman lamanya lalu bersenang-senang dengan puluhan yeoja cantik untuk bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

.

.

.

"eunnnggghhhh" lenguh seorang namja cantik yang kini terbaring tak nyaman disebuah ruangan yang bau obat-obatan dan alcohol sangat menyengat disana. Membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah, hingga mengganggu mimpi indahnya dan akhirnya terbangun.

"TUAN! Sudah bangun?" pekik namja yang membuat Jaejoong terbaring ditempat terkutuk itu.

"JAE!" tambah lagi pekikkan lumba-lumba seorang Kim Junsu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan membuat keributan" sungut Jaejoong. Kedua orang yang tadi memekik senang hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan sang tuan. "Nuguseo?" tanya Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada namja berisi dengan setelan jas yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"ahh… saya orang kepercayaan tuan Jung yang dipinta untuk mendatangi anda dan memberikan ini" namja itu langsung menyodorkan cek kepada Jaejoong yang dahinya sudah mengernyit, pertanda dia shock dan bingung. Apalagi ketika nama Jung disebut.

SRAK

"OMO! 10juta dolar? MICHEO" pekik Junsu saat dengan 'sopannya' menarik cek itu dari tangan namja berisi itu.

"Ne, itu uang ganti rugi untuk semua kekacauan yang sudah dilakukan tuan Jung selama dirumah anda" namja berisi itu membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong.

"…" Jaejoong diam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit. Maaf atas kejadian pagi ini. JEOSONGHAMNIDAAAA" namja itu membungkuk hormat lagi dan setelah itu langsung berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih termenung dan junsu yang matanya tak bisa lepas dari angka dalam cek itu.

"OMO! Hyeong! dengan uang sebanyak ini kau bisa membelikan rumah baru untuk eommamu di Chungnam" seru Junsu senang.

"Hmmm" gumam Jaejoong yang kini langsung berbaring lagi. memunggungi Junsu yang bingung dengan tingkah Jaejoong. "Suie, biarkan aku tidur sebentar, setelah itu antar aku pulang kerumah ne" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit parau dan serak. Junsu yang mengira kalau itu karena Jaejoong yang baru bangun tidur, maka hanya pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong menutup matanya pelan. Bulir-bulir beningpun mengalir melewati hidung bangirnya.

'kenapa aku sedih begini? Babo'

TBC ….

Follow twitter Seobie ne : MJaeseob

Twitter ni udah Seobie atur buat semua reviewer disini. Mari berteman sekarang.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa… akhirnya update lagi.

Sepertinya sudah banyak yang melupakan ff ini.

Maklum, selama pulang kampong, Seobie kessulitan mencari hotspot.

Modem malah ketinggalan dikota tempat Seobie kuliah.

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan lanjutannya yang pendek ini.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	13. Chapter 12

**Always Stay Beside Me**

**Follow twitter: MJaeseob**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Heo Yongsaeng**

**Harabeoji Jung/Jung Myung Soo (Kenal Park Myung Soo yang pelawak itu? lau ga kenal mending nonton Happy together dan X-Man episode tvxq)**

**Jung Min Rin**

**Kim Hyuna**

**Kim So Hyun **

**.**

**Preview Chapter **

"OMO! 10juta dolar? MICHEO" pekik Junsu saat dengan 'sopannya' menarik cek itu dari tangan namja berisi itu.

"OMO! Hyeong! dengan uang sebanyak ini kau bisa membelikan rumah baru untuk eommamu di Chungnam" seru Junsu senang.

Jaejoong menutup matanya pelan. Bulir-bulir beningpun mengalir melewati hidung bangirnya.

'kenapa aku sedih begini? Babo'

.

.

.

**Chapter 12**

Beberapa minggu ini Yunho slalu berggulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bukan hanya karena masalah keluarga yang sedang dihadapinya. Tapi, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Apakah dia harus menemui namja cantik yang 'harus diakuinya sekarang' telah menarik seorang Yunho dalam pesonanya? Haruskah dia kembali memasang tampang bodohnya agar Jaejoong menerimanya kembali?

"Aissshhhh… Kim Jaejoong! Kurang ajar sekali kau berani membuatku hanya bisa memikirkanmu! Aaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sedangkan dilantai bawah rumahnya, semua orang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Hyunjoong dan Youngsaeng yang akan digelar besok. Yunho hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah senang sepupunya itu. kenapa dia tak bisa seperti Hyunjoong? Bukankah dia lebih berandalan dari Hyunjoong? Aigoo… kenapa dia harus memperkosa Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu mau menikahinya?

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" teriak Yunho semakin frustasi, hingga mengundang perhatian para keluarga dan beberapa orang yang sedang mendekor ruangan putih itu menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan mereka.

Hyunjoong yang melihat Yunho begitu frustasi hanya bisa terkekeh memandang Yunho, apalagi ika melihat apa yang dari tadi dilakukan sepupunya yang mungkin akan gila hanya karena Jaejoong itu. Yeeaahh… Hyunjoong tahulah penyebab Yunho bisa begini.

"Kenapa kau malah menertawakan sepupu bodohmu itu? tenangkan dia! Kalau bisa kau seret dia keluar dari sini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak memecahkan kepalanya itu. bikin malu saja" pekik Myungsoo emosi.

"Hahahaaa ne" Hyunjoong pun pergi menuju Yunho.

Hyunjoong mendatangi Yunho yang setia berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sambil memandangi ruangan dengan pandangan tak berarti. Kini Hyunjoong telah berdiri disamping Yunho yang mencibir ketika Hyunjoong mendatanginya.

"Jangan terus-terusan iri begitu eoh? Toh aku tidak jadi mengambil Jaejoongmu kan?" goda Hyunjoong.

'apa dia bilang? Jaejoongku? Sok tahu sekali kau jelek!' batin Yunho.

"siapa yang memikirkan Jaejoong? Pergi sana! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengganggu saja" usir Yunho sinis.

"Ah! Jeongmalyo? Padahal besok aku sudah mengundang Jaejoong untuk acara nanti malam. Dan lagi, apa kau tidak sadar kalau Jaejoong sedang masak didapur? Dia yang akan memasak semua makanan diacara pernikahanku"

"MWO? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Babo!" pekik Yunho kesal. Namun jangan lupakan kakinya yang kini malah melaju menuju dapur.

"Kau yang babo! Masih mengelak 'aku tidak memikirkan Jaejoong'. Mian Yun, Jaejoong tidak ada. Kwkwkwkw" bisik Hyunjoong yang langsung kembali ke tempatnya. Tak lain tak bukan adalah mengatur dekorasi pelaminannya. Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakkan menggema keseluruh rumah.

"KIM HYUNJOONG! MATI KAU!" siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho yang merasa dikerjai oleh sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

"Aissshhh… Jung Yunho itu kenapa eoh? Daritadi teriak-teriak tidak jelas" sungut Kyuhyun yang kini ada dikamar Youngsaeng bersama Changmin. (masih ingatkan kalo Changkyu itu pasangan kekasih yang kerja di restoran Hyunjoong? Kalo lupa baca lagi chap kmaren *seobie lupa chap berapa* pokoknya waktu Jaema melamar kerja di restoran hyunjoong).

"Hyunjoong bilang dia suka pada Jaejoong, koki baru kalian itu" ujar Youngsaeng yang duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Changmin diatas ranjangnya.

"OMO! Jae hyung? Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai Jae hyung? Berarti yang kemarin kita lihat direstoran, yang mencium Jae hyung itu, benar-benar Yunho?" spontan ingatan Changmin itu diangguki antusias oleh namjachingu nya dan Youngsaeng.

"Jae hyung memang keren. Cantik, baik, ramah, pandai masak, dan ohhh aku yakin tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya seorang Kim Jaejoong" lanjut Changmin.

"eummm… sepertinya aku harus keluar dari kamar ini" seru Changmin lagi, saat mersakan hawa gelap dan mematikan disekitarnya. Setidaknya dia sadar ucapannya telah membangunkan setan-setan ditubuh 2 uke disampingnya kini.

Sepeninggalan Changmin, Kyuhyun memperhatikan gelagat Youngsaeng yang aneh. Seperti sangat tak menyukai seorang Kim Jaejoong yang Kyuhyun tak bisa pungkiri, bahwa koki Jae nya itu memang benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Changmin.

"apa hyung tidak suka dengan Jae hyung?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan dia yang hampir merebut Hyunjoong dariku, sedangkan disaat yang bersamaan dia juga mencoba merebut hati Yunho. Dasar namja play"

"Sebaiknya hyung pikirkan ucapan hyung baik-baik. Setahuku, Jae hyung memang seperti apa yang dikatakan Minnie"

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah sederhana, atau rumah atap yang lumayan bisa didiami. Jaejoong duduk terpekur dimeja besar depan rumahnya. Lihatlah! Bagaimana bisa Junsu tidak sedih melihat sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya hyung itu tampak kacau.

Kantung matanya yang semakin besar.

Hidung bangirnya yang memerah.

Rambutnya yang berantakkan.

Padangannya yang tampak kacau.

Senyumannya yang aneh.

Bahkan sudah seminggu ini pula, semenjak restorannya bekerja diliburkan, entah sampai kapan. Jaejoong tak berhenti meminum alcohol.

"Kau! Setan apa kau? Kenapa masuk kedalam tubuh Jae hyung eoh? Keluar! Keluar! Keluar!" seru Junsu histeris, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jaejoong.

"kekekeke~~~ kau gila Su!" kikik Jaejoong asal. Junsu hanya bisa menampar kepalanya frustasi.

"Kuharap setelah ini, kepalaku tidak sebesar kepala Yoochun!" dengus Junsu kesal sambil membuang 20 botol soju yang sudah dihabiskan oleh Jaejoong seorang.

"Hei… jangan dibuang hik" ujar Jaejoong yang mulai mabuk.

BRUK

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH" pekik Junsu frustasi saat melihat Jaejoong tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diatas meja besar yang dipenuhi botol soju itu.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan cucu seorang Jung Myungsoo digelar lumayan besar pagi ini, bahkan menjadi berita hangat di majalah dan TV terbitan perusahaan mereka. Kini semua tamu undangan sudah berdatangan. Ahh… tidak semuanya juga. Yunho juga belum keluar dari kamarnya. Jaejoong juga sepertinya tak akan datang.

Hyunjoong masih sibuk mematut diri didepan cermin. Selalu meyakinkan bahwa dirinya harus tampak perfect dihari pernikahannya ini. Setelah diminta keluar untuk berdiri dipelaminan, Hyunjoong pun keluar dari tempat riasnya. Hingga dia kini sampai di altar untuk menunggu sang pasangan datang.

.

.

.

"Kau tak ingin menghadiri pernikahan anakmu sendiri? Bahkan suamimu ada disini dan kau masih tak mau datang?" geram Myungsoo pada seseorang disebrang sambungan sana.

"…."

"apa aku mengajarkanmu untuk keras kepala begini?"

TUUTT TUUUTT

"YAK! Aissshhh" geram Myungsoo melihat kelakuan anak-anak dan cucunya. Kenapa sepertinya semua orang ingin dia mati kesal.

.

.

.

"kau memang tak mengajarkan aku menjadi orang yang keras kepala appa. Tapi, kau juga yang mengajarkan aku agar terus mengejar apa yang aku mau. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku begini" seringai Hyuna menatap layar handphone nya yang tertera nama 'appa' yang terus menggetarkan handphone nya.

.

.

.

"eunnggghhh" Jaejoong menggeliat tak nyaman. Mungkin karena posisi tidurnya yang menelungkup bak ddangkoma yesung *plak

"OMO! Aku harus menghadiri undangan pernikahan dirumah JUNG. KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah gosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya, Jaejoong langsung men-stopkan taxi dan pergi ke rumah JUNG hanya dengan kemeja putih seadanya. Gilanya lagi, karena uangnya tidak cukup untuk membayar taxie, akhirnya jaejoong meminta berhenti 3 kilometer sebelum rumah JUNG. Tak apalah dia harus berkeringat, toh demi Hyunnie tampannya yang sempat singgah dihatinya untuk mengisi hari-hari membosankannya bersama Jung Yunho babo itu.

Aha! Jaejoongie… kau ingin datang seperti orang kesetanan begitu karena hyunjoong? Atau karena kau akan bertemu dengan Yunho disana? Hahahaaaa. Hanya Jaejoong dan Seobie yang tahu. Kekekeke~~~~

Diperjalanan, Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil yang menubruk beberapa mobil dan hampir mencelakai beberapa orang yang akan menyebrang jalan. Jaejoong dengan segala rasa penasarannya memasuki kerumunan orang-orang dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"mobil itu rem nya blong!"

"Ya Tuhan ddalamnya ada seorang pengantin JUNG kan? OMO!"

Begitu mendengar pekikkan dari beberapa pejalan kaki, Jaejoong yang mengetahui siapa yang ada didalam mobil segera berlari melewati kerumunan untuk menghentikan laju mobil itu.

"YAK! apa yang kau lakukan disana!" Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar teriakkan orang-orang yang kaget dengan aksinya.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja berjalan menjauhi mansion nya, mencoba mencari angin segar. Namun semuanya sirna, ketika dia mendengar pekikkan orang-orang dijalan dan melihat siapa yang tengah menjadi bahan pekikkan.

"SHIT!" Yunho langsung menyuruh semua orang dijalan berhenti.

Dia kini sibuk mengejar Jaejoong yang tengah menahan mobil yang ditumpangi Youngsaeng. Bahkan Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong yang seperti tak sadar bahwa kakinya sudah berlumuran darah akibat beberapa kali tergesek diaspal hingga sepatunya lepass dan membuat luka dikakinya.

"Kim Jaejoong jangan bodoh! Jangan selamatkan aku jika kau mengorbankan dirimu! Hiks…hiks…" sergah Youngsaeng yang ada didalam mobil sampai tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha memperlambat gerak mobil.

"Bi- bisakah kalian segera keluar dari mobil brengsek ini!" Jaejoong menahan sesak didadanya akibat kelelahan berlari. Ditambah tak sanggup lagi menahan mobil itu agar tak melaju lagi.

"Noona itu benar! Ayo tuan kita keluar dari sini!" seru supir yang omongannya tak di ralat lagi oleh Jaejoong.

"CEPATLAH !" pekik Jaejoong saat merasa laju mobil hampir melambat.

CKLEK

BRUK

BRRRRMMMMMM

Benar! Youngsaeng dan supir itu akhirnya terguling dari mobil yang langsung melaju saat tak ada pemberat lagi didalamnya. Dan membuat Jaejoong cukup terseret mobil sebentar.

"JAE!" pekik Yunho dan langsung mengejar Jaejoong yang pastinya terluka parah.

"Jaejoong ah!" pekik Youngsaeng tertahan. Tak menyangka, kenapa disaat seperti ini, justru orang yang dibencinya itulah yang menolongnya.

Yunho malah memaksa Youngsaeng kembali ke pernikahannya, karena tak ingin ada yang mengetahui kondisi Jaejoong dan membuat pernikahan sepupunya itu batal. Dengan segenap rasa bersalahnya, juga ditambah tekanan dari Yunho, Youngsaeng segera menuju mansion jung. Berharap acara itu akan segera selesai.

'Mianhae Jaejoong ah' batin Youngsaeng lirih. Sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seorang Jung Yunho menggendong hati-hati tubuh jaejoong yang mungkin pingsan.

TBC…

Akhirnya update lagi. aduuuhhhhhh pengen namatin nih ff.

V si Yunjae belon bisa nyatu. Kalau masalah Hyuna sih, chap depan juga harus diselessaikan.

Ahhhh… 2 or 3 chap lagi harus tamat.

Do'akan ne smuanya!

Yeorobuuuuuun Saranghaeeeeeee!.

Kwkwkw… thanks vic koreksinya.


End file.
